Heartless
by Allie29
Summary: Dans sa vie, Edward était le seul et l'unique et cela lui plaisait bien. Par contre, comment doit-on réagir lorsque la seule personne qui n'a jamais su y voir la vérité n'est plus de ce monde et nous laisse une responsabilité qu'on n'avait jamais désiré?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction **_**la souffrance du déni**_**, j'ai fini l'épilogue et je vais la poster bientôt ! Par contre, je tenais à prendre un petit moment pour mettre le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction : Heartless. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et que vous allez de nouveau ou pour la première fois (on croise les doigts pour ne pas que cela soit la dernière) me suivre au travers des aventures de Bella et Edward !**

**Sans plus de blabla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet avant gout et je remercie Staythenight pour sa correction !**

C'est fou comme notre vie peu basculer en une journée, une minute, un coup de téléphone.

Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, j'avais toujours eu une mauvaise attitude. Croyant que rien de mal ne pouvait me toucher. Que la souffrance ne pouvait qu'arriver aux autres.

J'avais toujours été un peu égoïste.

Je voulais être avec la fille la plus désirée de l'école, avoir tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur, quitte à ne rien laisser aux autres.

Une seule personne semblait me comprendre et voir quelque chose en moi que même moi j'avais arrêté d'espérer découvrir.

Alice Cullen … ma sœur ainée de 27 ans.

Par contre, tout cela était fini et j'étais désormais seul et, pour tout vous dire, je m'en foutais.

On tentait de m'aider, de me replacer les idées, de me faire comprendre tout le sens des responsabilités qui me surplombaient désormais.

Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point je m'en fichais ? Je n'étais pas près à abandonner ma vie aussi facilement que cela.

Les responsabilités avaient toujours mené à ma perte. Ils disaient vouloir m'aider, mais je trouvais plutôt qu'ils étaient en train de me détruire. Je ne ressentais plus rien et mon cœur semblait avoir du mal à battre normalement.

Je savais que renier n'était pas la bonne solution, mais c'était la seule que je connaissais.

Je n'étais pas capable de rester avec la même fille plus d'une semaine, mes professeurs priaient tous les dieux existants pour ne pas m'avoir dans leurs classes et mes parents m'avaient renié.

Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui les avais repoussés de ma vie ?

Je ne savais plus et je ne voulais même pas le savoir.

Je ne voulais rien savoir. Je voulais simplement ravoir la vie qui m'avait traîtreusement quitté à la suite de cet appel.

J'aurais pu m'effondrer, pleurer, maudire tous les dieux que je connaissais.

Mais, faisant honneur à l'homme que j'étais, j'avais simplement renié.

**Court et on en apprend pas trop ….**

**Humm je dois avouer que je suis stresser et un peu peureuse de démarrer une nouvelle histoire !**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions avec un petit **_**review !**_

**Merci beaucoup !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà avec mon premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai essayé de me sortir complètement de l'histoire que j'avais fait avec la souffrance du déni (je dis bien essayer) J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce qui suit !**

**Merci énormément pour les derniers reviews et à Staythenight pour sa correction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PDV EDWARD. **

-Merde Edward t'as 21 ans, pas 16, amène ton petit cul ici !

-Tanya m'attend.

-Tu la verras ce soir mec ! De toute manière, demain tu vas plus te souvenir de son nom …. C'est déjà un miracle que tu t'en rappelles ! T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ferme-là Em !

-Toi, tu sais comment garder ton meilleur ami de ton bord ! Amène-toi faut finir le projet de socio !

-Finis le avec Jake et je le lis à soir, ok ?

Merde, il ne pouvait pas me lâcher pour trente secondes ? Il partit d'un rire tonitruant et je le regardai ahuri.

-Est bonne ! Va me chercher une bière pis amène-toi ! Oh et n'essaie même pas de t'enfuir parce que moi et Jake on va se faire une joie de te refaire le portrait.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande respiration. J'étais déménagé de chez mes parents pour qu'ils me foutent la paix et voilà que mes deux meilleurs amis me faisaient la morale. Je pris la direction de la cuisine. Sachant que la journée serait longue, je ne pris pas de chance et je pris la caisse complète de bouteilles de bière.

-Content ? On peut commencer ?

Il me tapa amicalement dans le dos en soupirant.

-Un jour, tu vas comprendre ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas.

-Oh parce que tu crois déjà tout avoir compris à la vie ?

-Pour mon estime personnelle j'espère que j'en ai compris plus que toi.

-Merde Em, tu me laissais vivre avant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Écoute Rose m'a fait comprendre que ….

-Je t'arrête là, je ne veux même pas le savoir. JACOB AMÈNE-TOI.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, complètement découragé par la tournure qu'avait prise ma journée. J'aurais sûrement dû prendre le temps d'avertir Tanya, mais mon cellulaire était loin et je n'avais aucunement le goût de me taper une heure d'explication.

-QUOI? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'on passe au feu, est-ce qu'on va mourir?

Jake venait juste d'arriver en trombe dans la pièce, complètement essoufflé. Em rit, mais je n'eus aucune réaction, pas même un sourire sarcastique. Tout cela me décourageait complètement.

-Non, non ! Notre petit Eddy nous fait une crise existentielle … Bon, ça ce n'est pas nouveau par contre.

Qu'avais-je fais pour me trouver deux amis si imbéciles ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour foutre le camp… Nous finîmes le travail en début de soirée et dès qu'on eut fini de le relire, je m'empressai de sauter hors du divan pour aller prendre mon manteau ainsi que mes clés. Je mis la main sur la porte et l'ouvris.

-AAAH !

Alice se tenait devant moi et je crus faire une crise cardiaque tellement je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un à cet endroit.

-Wow ! Belle façon d'accueillir ta sœur préférée.

Elle passa devant moi alors qu'une petite chose de pas plus de trois pommes la suivait derrière.

-Une chance que j'en ai juste une.

- Ne me fait pas de l'attitude jeune homme, tu n'as aucun talent dans cet art.

Elle se lança sur moi et, surpris, je faillis tomber à la renverse. Je la rattrapai juste à temps et Alice en profita pour m'encercler la taille à l'aide de ses jambes. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de la repousser qu'elle m'embrassa la joue.

-Alice ! Lâche-moi ! On a plus quatre ans. Arrête je te dis!

Elle débarqua de son perchoir et passa son doigt sur ma joue, contente de la trace de rouge à lèvre qu'elle y avait laissé.

-Je t'aime petit frère.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Bon, tu es toujours un être sans sentiment à ce que je vois.

Je me contentai de grogner ce qui la fit rire. Elle partit à l'extérieur et ramena de force son mari avec elle. Jasper était un type bien, barbant, mais bien. Je savais qu'il rendait ma sœur heureuse et c'était la seule raison pourquoi je l'aimais un peu. Par contre, lui ne semblait pas avoir une once de confiance en moi.

Par contre, pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Avec toutes les conneries que je faisais, je n'étais même pas sûr de me faire confiance moi-même.

Il me tendit la main et me regarda comme pour me donner un avertissement. Je regardai sa main un moment tentant de retenir mon fou rire, mais cela fut impossible. Il rabaissa sa main immédiatement, vexé.

Ma sœur me lança un regard et je sus qu'elle était déçue de ma réaction. Merde, pourquoi c'était seulement Alice qui était capable de me faire sentir comme un moins que rien ?

Je secouai la tête et je sentis deux petites menottes entourer ma jambe. Je baissai la tête et je vis ma nièce, la petite Carlie.

-Tonton Edarrdd !

Je détournai rapidement les yeux et me libérai de cette emprise trop affectueuse à mon gout.

-Edward, je m'appelle Edward.

J'entendis un petit sanglot étouffé venant de ma nièce et Jasper se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fuir et de partir comme je voulais le faire depuis le début de la journée, car Alice me prit par le bras et m'amena à la cuisine sous les regards étonnés d'Em et Jake.

-TU VEUX DÉTRUIRE TA VIE ?

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et moi j'étais encore loin, comme si la situation se jouait devant mes yeux comme un film. Un film dont je n'étais pas l'acteur, mais bien le spectateur.

-Tu veux détruire ta vie ? D'accord ! Amuse-toi avec tout ça ! J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher, mais rien ne marche et je suis fatiguée. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et jamais cela ne va changer, malgré toutes les conneries que tu peux me sortir. Par contre, je suis capable de t'aimer à distance et te laisser te détruire seul dans ton trou. Tu peux essayer de me détruire, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon mari et encore moins ma petite fille. Je ne t'ai pas nommé parrain pour rien Ed ! Je sais que tu en es capable et je sais à quel point Carlie t'aime.

Elle s'approcha de moi et mit sa paume contre mon cœur.

-Et je sais que quelque part là dedans … entre une part de rancœur et de tristesse … toi aussi tu l'aimes. Écoute, je sais que papa et maman n'ont pas été présents pour nous et que cela t'as toujours blessé, mais cela nous a aussi rapproché. Je t'ai élevé, en quelque sorte, et je sais que depuis tes 18 ans ce n'est pas facile, mais je te connais comme le fond de ma poche et je sais qu'au fond, tout est pur ici.

-Tu me surestimes Alice.

- Peut-être.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête, tentant de chasser les vieux souvenirs.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce soir tu gardes ma fille. Pas longtemps … le temps d'un film. Je t'avertis que Jasper n'était pas d'accord, mais bon. C'est ta dernière chance. Si je rentre et j'apprends que ma fille a pleuré, je vais éloigner ma famille de toi jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de rester à distance, mais je vais garder ma fille loin. Elle va sûrement me supplier de te voir …. Elle t'adore, malgré tous les efforts que tu fais pour qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

Elle baissa lâchement sa main qui était toujours sur mon cœur et elle me lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de prendre la direction de sa fille et de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Cela eut l'effet de redonner le sourire à la petite et celle-ci courut dans le salon en demandant à Emmett de la faire tourner dans les airs, juste après avoir embrasser et cajoler ses deux parents.

Alice retourna son regard vers Jasper et je m'accotai sur un mur pour suivre la conversation un peu en retrait.

Alice semblait expliquer la situation à Jasper, par contre, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment en accord avec elle. Ma sœur caressa doucement la joue de sa moitié et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres. La bulle d'amour qui semblait les envahir me mit mal à l'aise et je détournai la tête.

-Edward, pas une larme.

Attendez, quoi ? Ils étaient fous ! Ils me laissaient vraiment la petite ?

-Alice je sors ce soir …

-Pour voir une fille ? Et bien tu es chanceux … Parce que tu passes ta soirée avec la plus belle fille que tu ne verras jamais. T'as de la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Carlie tu sais ! Elle vise plus haut d'habitude.

-HA. HA. HA. Très drôle, mais on ne peut pas le repousser à demain … Je ne sais pas ! Merde, je ne veux pas m'occuper d'une gamine …

-Bye Edward !

Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Merde. Merde. Merde. J'avais du repousser mon rendez-vous une fois, mais la deuxième fois était vraiment de trop. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans un regard dans le salon où Jake et Em semblaient s'amuser comme deux gosses avec la petite.

Arrivé, je pris mon cellulaire et je vis que j'avais une quinzaine d'appels manqués de Tanya, mais je les ignorai. Je devais me souvenir de ne plus jamais donner mon numéro de portable à une fille aussi collante. Je dus m'endormir, car je sentis quelque chose de chose se lover contre moi. Je rouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis Carlie qui était à un centimètre de mon visage.

-Tu zes zolie parrain. Tu fais dzes sourire quand tu fais des dodos.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et me levai tranquillement, tentant de remettre mes idées en place.

-Parrain, peux avoir à manger ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je me contentai de me lever et de prendre la direction du salon. Jake et Emmett jouaient au Xbox et semblaient très concentrés. J'en profitai pour tenter de leur faire accepter un service tranquillement.

-Les gars, je sors. Vous pouvez veiller sur Carlie ?

Je priai pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas le vrai sens de ma question. L'appartement m'étouffait et j'avais l'immense besoin de sortir de ses murs. Em se leva et partit fermer la console en me souriant.

-Oh tu es réveillé! On attendait juste sa Jake et moi. On part prendre un verre, on devrait être revenu dans 1 heure.

-C'est chien les mecs.

-C'est ta filleule mon beau ! Bye ma belle Carlie d'amour ! J'ai hâte de te revoir cocotte !

Jacob rit devant ma tronche détruite et vint prendre Carlie dans ses bras.

-adiós bella princesa.

-T'es indien Black, pas espagnol.

La petite mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité. Jacob lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de me la mettre dans mes bras. Je rechignai, mais il se contenta de rire de moi.

-Edward, au lieu de chialer, t'avais juste à le demander si tu voulais un baiser sur la joue toi aussi !

- Dégage!

Em et Jake partirent en riant de ma tronche.

-Et on appelle ça des meilleurs amis.

Carlie me fit un grand sourire et je la redéposai par terre.

-Veux manger teplait !

Je pris une seconde pour essayer de comprendre comment ma soirée de débauche avait tourné en soirée de gardiennage. Je repris mes esprits lorsque la petite main de Carlie pris la mienne et me tira vers la cuisine.

-Veux céréales.

J'ouvris la porte du garde-manger et je pris une boîte de céréale.s

-Pas elllleee tonton ! Celle à droite.

Je redéposai la boîte et sortis celle plus à droite et en versai dans un bol.

-Oups … Veux l'autre te plait.

- Peux-tu te décider bon sang Carlie ?

Je vis ses petits yeux s'humidifier et je me rappelai clairement des paroles de ma sœur. Était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? De ne plus avoir de famille ? Je m'approchai d'elle tranquillement et pris sa main maladroitement. Mon dieu que je n'avais aucun talent dans ces choses là.

-Je vais te donner l'autre boîte d'accord ?

Elle renifla, mais aucune larme ne coula et le ton doux que j'avais pris pour lui parler m'avait sonné étrangement faux. Je rangeai les autres céréales et lui versai celles qu'elle voulait dans le bol avec du lait.

-Vas noyer les cérézale parrain !

Je lui souris et je lui apportai son bol.

-Parrain ? Peux poser question ?

-Euh oui !

-Pourquoi veux zamais me voir.

Je la regardai avec des gros yeux. Mon dieu que les nouvelles générations étaient beaucoup trop évoluées.

-Mais non !

-Vouii je t'ai entendu avec maman !

-Disons que cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Mais zee t'aime moi.

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais.

Carlie finit son bol de céréale, puis je vis qu'elle baillait et qu'elle se frottait les yeux avec ses petites menottes. Je fus surpris de constater que le temps avait passé relativement vite et qu'il était déjà tard.

Alice m'avait promis qu'elle ne partait que pour un film …. Peut-être avaient-ils décidés de poursuivre la soirée.

Voyant que Carlie était sur le point de tomber en bas de son siège, je la pris doucement dans mes bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir sa douce odeur de bébé.

Je la déposai comme un petit trésor sur mon lit et je fus surpris de découvrir tant de douceur en moi. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'elle me demanda une comptine. Au point où j'étais rendu ….

-Dodo, l'enfant do,  
>L'enfant dormira bien vite<br>Dodo, l'enfant do,  
>L'enfant dormira bientôt<br>Do, do, l'enfant do  
>L'enfant dormira bien vite<br>Do, do, l'enfant do  
>L'enfant dormira bientôt<br>Une poule blanche  
>Est là dans la grange<br>Qui va faire un petit coco  
>Pour l'enfant<br>Qui va faire dodo  
>Dors ma poulette<br>Dors mon poulot  
>Do, do, l'enfant do<br>L'enfant dormira tantôt  
>Do, do, l'enfant do<br>L'enfant dormira tantôt

Je vis ses petits yeux se fermer et je sus qu'elle était partie au pays des rêves et je l'enviai pendant un moment. Tout semblait si facile, si simple.

Je partis doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et je refermai la porte tranquillement.

Arrivé au salon, je vis l'heure avancer et je fus surpris de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle d'Alice qui aurait du être revenue il y a une ou deux heures.

-Hey bro !

-Hey les gars!

-Alors la petite est partie et tu es encore vivant ... tu m'impressionne.

Je toussotai et fermai les yeux un moment.

-QUOI ? Tu lui as fait quoi à la petite …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Elle va bien. Elle dort, mais Alice n'a pas encore appeler.

-Elle n'a pas eu d'appel de la police lui disant que son frère avait fait une connerie alors elle a sûrement voulu allonger sa soirée …

-Tu connais Alice ! Elle est du genre à ne pas me lâcher et d'appeler à chaque deux seconde.

Le téléphone fixe sonna et je regardai Em et Jake surpris. Alice appelait toujours sur mon cellulaire et jamais sur le fixe. Qui pouvait appeler si tard un mardi soir ? Je me levai pour prendre le téléphone.

-… Allô ?

-Bonjour. Est-ce bien Monsieur Edward Cullen à l'appareil ?

Une boule se forma au niveau de mon estomac. La voix de l'homme n'envisageait rien qui vaille.

-Oui.

Je sentis ma voix se briser et cela me perturba.

-Je suis l'officier de police Paul Mcney. Votre sœur, Alice Cullen et son conjoint Jasper Withlock ont eu un accident d'auto. Ils se sont fait faucher par un chauffeur ivre et sont morts sur le coup. Toutes mes condoléances …

Je lâchai le téléphone d'un coup et je m'aperçus que mes deux amis étaient derrière moi.

J'eus un rire nerveux et je me passai les mains dans mes cheveux.

-Ma … sœur .. morte.

Je secouai la tête et fus pris du même rire que tout à l'heure.

-C'est impossible … Il m'a bien eu ! Bonne … bonne blague.

Je n'en dis pas plus et je partis à courir vers la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée et ne pris pas la peine de la refermer. La pluie faisait rage, mais je m'en foutais. J'étouffais. Je courus jusqu'en en perde le souffle. J'étais sûr, je savais que tout cela était de la foutaise. C'était impossible. Alice cognerait chez moi dans quelques instants avec un sourire repentant et les joues rosies de joie. Bien vivante. Jasper lui serrerait la main et me lancerait un regard pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas foiré. Je leur redonnerais Carlie. Ils se serreraient comme une famille unie et heureuse. Alice me sauterait dessus en m'embrassant et me remercierait.

Tout serait normal, tout le monde serait vivant et moi je serais le même imbécile qu'au début. Fin de l'histoire.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié …. Bon la fin n'était pas très surprenante et beaucoup d'entre vous l'aviez devinée, mais j'espère que cela vous a tout de même intrigué !**

**Une review ? :), Merci!**

**Allie 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé de merveilleuse vacance sous le soleil ! … **

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié de nouveau chapitre durant l'été, mais j'ai décidé de prendre une pause pour profiter des vacances et vous revenir avec des nouvelles idées. J'espère que je n'ai perdu aucun lecteur à cause de cette longue absence … Mais bon, je suis là et j'ai déjà terminé le prochain chapitre. **

**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.**

**Ps : Merci à Staythenight pour sa correction ! –xox-**

La liberté était un concept que j'avais toujours considéré comme acquis. Je faisais ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais. Ma liberté rêvée venait sans responsabilités. C'était sur cette optique de vie que je vivais. J'avais été sot de croire que je réussirais à fuir celle-ci. C'était la sous-estimer. Sous-estimer l'injustice dont la vie aimait faire preuve.

Je n'avais jamais rien compris aux relations stables. Elles n'apportaient que malheur et chagrin.

Je n'avais jamais rien compris aux relations familiales alors qu'elles finissaient toujours en conflit.

Je n'avais jamais rien compris à l'amitié qui finissait toujours par se détruire par le mensonge.

Trois éléments : L'amour, la famille et l'amitié. Trois éléments fondamentaux pour la plupart des humains normalement constitués.

Je n'y voyais aucun avantage. Peut-être ne comprenais-je simplement rien ? Ou peut-être, justement, que j'avais compris où tous avaient échoué ?

L'amour était un élément ultime et inatteignable décrit dans les livres de jeunes filles. La famille finissait trop souvent par nous trahir et nous faire du mal et les amis avaient tendances à nous remettre sur le nez des choses que nous aurions aimé mieux oublier.

Je ne pouvais me plaindre.

Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour et je ne voulais pas le croiser. Ma famille, autrefois constituée d'une seule personne … une seule personne qui savait me donner l'amour de cinq …. Était aujourd'hui réduite à zéro. Et il y avait Emmett et Jacob … deux imbéciles qui n'avaient toujours pas compris à quel point ils méritaient mieux comme meilleur ami et à quel point j'étais un cas irréparable.

J'aurais pu me botter le cul pour trouver une fille avec qui j'aurais voulu passer le reste de ma vie. J'aurais pu me botter le cul pour donner à Alice la famille unie qu'elle avait toujours voulue. J'aurais pu me botter le cul pour devenir l'ami attentionné dont Jake et Em avaient parfois besoin.

J'aurais pu, mais je n'y avais jamais vu l'utilité.

Cela pouvait sembler égoïste … et vous savez quoi ? Pensez-en ce que vous voudrez. … mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais du devenir la personne que chacun d'entre eux voulait que je sois si cela ne me procurait aucun avantage, aucune satisfaction.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer cet officier à la con ?

-Quoi ?

Il me regarda, découragé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce regard venait à se déposer sur ma personne. Il venait souvent avec une phrase préconçue telle que Pauvre enfant … Tant de potentiel jeté à la poubelle. Ou bien Ah la génération d'aujourd'hui, dans notre temps …

-Alors comme je me tue à vous dire depuis un moment, Monsieur Cullen, n'ayant ni de famille proche du côté des Withlock ni du côté des Cullen, tout vous revient de droit selon le testament d'Alice et Jasper Withlock.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à l'entente du prénom de ma sœur accompagné du nom de Jasper. Je n'avais jamais su m'y adapter et cela peu importe les années. Par contre, c'était sans aucun doute mieux que Cullen …

-Monsieur Cullen ! Ce que je vous dis est extrêmement important. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous partirez d'ici avec seulement quelques meubles en plus et un montant d'argent des plus coquets. Vous, Edward Cullen, avez désormais la garde officielle de la petite Carlie Cullen Withlock.

La dernière phrase se rejouait encore et encore dans ma tête. Comment avais-je bien pu en arriver là ? Comment ma vie avait-elle pu changer à se point? Je focalisai mes yeux sur la porte un moment. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice allait la franchir d'un instant à l'autre, plus souriante que jamais.

Ou peut-être serait-elle soucieuse ?

J'eus quasiment l'impression de la voir, assise à côté du shérif, secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme lorsque je faisais des bêtises plus jeune. Je me passai la main dans la figure. Devenais-je fou ?

-Et si je refuse?

Le shérif sembla confus puis peiné.

-Nous tenterions de retrouver vos parents … compte tenu du fait que Monsieur Withlock n'a plus de parents et que celui-ci est enfant unique.

-… Mes parents ?

-Oui, vos parent … À moins que vous voulez vous-même les contacter.

-Non.

- S'il refuse la garde, Carlie se retrouvera en centre d'adoption.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sentis mal. Alice voulait peut-être que Carlie fasse connaissance avec nos parents un jour, mais jamais elle ne leur aurait laissé la garde. Elle préférait mille fois que moi, frère irresponsable, s'occupe d'elle.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais la blâmer. Voyant comment nos parents nous avaient élevés, même un sans cœur comme moi n'avait pas la force de faire vivre la même chose à Carlie.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et je quittai la pièce. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais dans un rêve où malgré le fait qu'on veuille courir, rien ne voulait bouger. C'est ainsi que je m'effondrais devant les marches du commissariat. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et j'eus l'espoir inimaginable, malgré le fait que la poigne de fer appartenait certainement à un homme, que cela soit Alice qui vienne me consoler de ce mauvais rêve.

-Edward …

La voix rauque d'Emmett s'éleva et fit partir en fumée tous mes rêves impossibles. D'un coup, je me levai.

-Cela serait plus raisonnable si tu rentrais à l'intérieur.

-Raisonnable ? Tu me parles d'être raisonnable en ce moment ? … Tu sais quoi, c'est lundi et j'ai cours. Je me barre.

Je me retournai déjà et partis en direction de ma moto.

-CULLEN, T'ES QU'UN PETIT MORVEUX PATHÉTIQUE !

Je ris. Je ris comme je n'avais jamais ris depuis un moment. Tout me semblait tellement absurde et loufoque. J'arrivai devant mon petit bijou, ma moto, mis rapidement mon casque, lançai un petit signe sarcastique vers Em et je partis rapidement, créant un énorme boucan.

Je me rappelais parfaitement la première fois que j'avais amené ce trésor devant Alice. Elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Ensuite, elle m'avait obligé à lui faire faire un tour pour et je cite _savoir si je mettais ma petite gueule d'ange en danger pour une raison valable. _

À la fin du tour, elle avait été aussi excitée qu'une petite fille de quatre ans devant une poupée. Elle avait supplié Jasper de lui en acheter une. Par contre, il n'avait pas accepté prétextant que sa sécurité était en compte et _blablabla … _J'avais essayé de lui proposer de lui en acheter une, mais avais renoncé face à la tronche que Jasper m'avait servie. Quand je vous disais à quel point il était barbant.

J'arrivai rapidement à Concordia, mon Université, et me stationnai. J'étais seul à l'extérieur et je remarquai à quel point j'étais en retard. J'étais certes sensé sauter la matinée tout comme Em et Jake, mais tout sauf ce qui m'attendait au poste semblait curieusement m'intéresser.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être à l'heure. Je marchai tranquillement dans le corridor pour rejoindre mon cours d'anglais. Arrivé à destination, je cognai tranquillement à la porte.

-Entrez !

J'ouvris tranquillement la porte, sachant parfaitement la suite des évènements.

Premièrement, le prof allait me dire une remarque déjà formulée d'avance.

-Heureux que vous nous fassiez le plaisir de nous tenir compagnie Monsieur Cullen. De plus, vous avez … (le professeur regarda sa montre.) … Plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Deuxièmement, les élèves commenceraient à murmurer et à me regarder comme si j'étais un Ovni.

Un groupe de filles me fit des sourires appréciateurs et tentaient d'avoir une conversation secrète dans laquelle je pouvais clairement entendre : Célibataire, beau … et même Tanya ?

Troisièmement, le professeur ferait taire la classe et me demanderait de prendre ma place.

-SILENCE ! Bon, je vous pris de prendre votre place Monsieur Cullen ! Vous avez assez perturbé notre cours pour le moment.

Ce prof était plus que prévisible et cela en devenait lassant. Je me perdis dans mes pensées pendant un bon moment.

-Monsieur Cullen ? Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard, de perturber mon cours pour quoi ? Pour que vous piquiez un somme?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Les professeurs sont si susceptibles !

-Vous trouvez cela amusant Monsieur Cullen ?

-Mon nom est Edward … Monsieur Cullen, c'est mon père.

-Ah oui ? N'avez-vous pas un manque d'attention Edward ? Est-ce pour cela que vous arrivez en retard, pour vous faire voir ?

J'eus le gout de lui dire qu'il me jugeait trop vite, puis j'eus le besoin de lui régler son compte et j'eus finalement l'immense besoin de partir, de m'enfuir. Je sentais les regards faire la navette entre moi et le professeur alors que nous nous confrontions du regard.

-Monsieur Valcan ? Voudriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, donner un peu de temps à Edward et continuer votre cours ?

Je brisai rapidement le contact pour me retourner vers l'endroit d'où la voix s'était élevée. C'était une jeune fille, de grandeur moyenne et aux cheveux bruns.

Bella Swan.

La petite sœur d'Emmett. J'avais tendance à oublier que celle-ci faisait partie de mon cours, timide et silencieuse comme elle semblait l'être. Je ne la connaissais guère. Je savais qu'elle avait mon âge, donc environ un an de moins qu'Em. Celui-ci lui rendait souvent visite, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment venue à notre appartement.

Emmett l'avait surement avertie sur ma situation et autant je lui en étais reconnaissant, autant j'avais honte. Honte d'être considéré comme le faible … Fatigué de lire la pitié dans le regard des gens alors que moi, je ne ressentais plus rien, ne demandant qu'à continuer ma vie.

Je ramassai calmement mes choses et partis la tête haute, sans quitter le prof des yeux.

-Cullen ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi faible. Tu vas voir qui ? Brailler dans les bras de ta mère ? … Ou peut-être de ta sœur ?

Je ne pus me contenir, toute ma rage me contrôla entièrement. Je laissai tomber mon sac et je me retournai vivement vers l'élève qui venait de parler. D'un seul mouvement, mon poing se retrouva sur son nez. Je voulus me jeter sur lui, mais un gars me retint par derrière.

Je me débattis et réussis à me libérer. Je me dépêchai à reprendre mon sac et mon regard se détourna vers Bella. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais j'avais eu le besoin étrange de vérifier sa réaction. Elle semblait désapprobatrice, mais je pouvais voir une lueur de compréhension et … de tristesse ?

Pris par surprise, j'accélérai mes mouvements et sortis rapidement de la classe.

Je trébuchai plus d'une fois alors que j'essayais d'atteindre ma moto.

-Edward !

Je vis Emmett, inquiet, près de ma moto. J'avais envie de m'éloigner, mais pour aller où ? N'ayant aucune réponse, je me dirigeai vers lui au même moment où la cloche sonnait.

- Je ne vais pas te crier dessus pour le moment … je vais faire ça plus tard. Pour le moment, laisse ta moto là et embarque dans ma jeep. Tu dois finir la paperasse et tu …

-Em !

Je vis qu'il repaira la personne qui venait de l'appeler et son regard s'illumina. Je me retournai tranquillement et je vis que Bella se rapprochait. Emmett prit sa sœur dans ces bras.

-Je t'aime tite sœur.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard car je ne pourrais plus jamais les prononcer …

Em dût s'en apercevoir, car il repoussa Bella. Celle-ci rougit en apercevant ma présence. Voyant que le silence était la pour rester, je brisai la glace.

-Merci pour tantôt … Quoique je maîtrisais la situation.

Elle me fit un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Cullen ! Ce prof n'arrête pas de se mêler de la vie des autres et je ne voulais pas que tu nous retardes dans le cours.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son frère. J'essayai de comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire fermer le clapet comme un débutant.

-Cullen, t'amènes tes fesses dans ma voiture maintenant.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif et il soupira.

-Carlie Ed ! Il faut aller signer les papiers pour avoir la garde de la petite. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore accepté la mort de ta sœur, mais … Ed, tu m'écoutes ?

Dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de ma nièce, mon esprit était parti très loin comme pour me protéger. Je ne voulais ni savoir quelle responsabilité, ni quelle vie m'attendait à la sortie de ce tournant dangereux. Je repérai Tanya au loin et je l'appelai avant de prendre ma moto et d'aller la rejoindre.

-CULLEN ! MEC, TU M'AS FAIT LE COUP UNE FOIS, LA DEUXIÈME FOIS EST DE TROP !

J'étais perdu trop profondément dans mon égoïsme pour comprendre l'erreur que je m'apprêtais de faire.

-Tanya je t'amène à quelque part ?

Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Chez moi, toi et moi … Ça sonne parfait!

C'était la seule chose que j'avais besoin … que je désirais réellement. Perdre la raison pendant un moment. Laisser le temps couler sans que je ne m'en rendre compte. Laisser tout derrière moi pour ressentir le plaisir de la liberté. Je me sentais si léger … pourtant un poids semblait rester en arrière plan. J'eus peur. Peur que je ne puisse plus jamais être l'homme que j'avais toujours été. Un homme sans remords et sans amour.

**Rebonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées. **

**Un petit review avant de partir ? lol**

**Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à Staythenight pour sa correction.**_

Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce besoin de faire quelque chose malgré le fait que vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire? Avez-vous déjà été dans ce genre d'impasse ? Cet infime moment où votre cœur, votre corps et votre tête s'offrent en combat. Voulant chacun quelque chose de différent. 

Je savais dès le début que je devais écouter ce que ma tête me disait, mais l'appel de mon corps était plus fort et plus malsain. Mon cœur, tant qu'à lui, ne gagnait plus de batailles depuis un moment déjà.

Je me sentais ailleurs, loin, très loin de là où mon esprit aurait dû être concentré. Mon corps était pourtant présent dans cette chambre que je commençais tristement à connaître par cœur. Les doigts de Tanya remontaient tranquillement mon chandail pour me l'enlever complètement. Elle se faisait un plaisir d'embrasser chacune des parcelles de ma peau nue. Mon corps réagissait parfaitement à ses invitations peu subtiles, me renvoyant des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait entre nous deux. J'étais incapable de retourner ses caresses.

J'étais si peu investi que je me demandais comment elle pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Des millions d'images bombardaient inlassablement ma tête. Bella, Alice, Emmett, Carlie … encore Bella. 

Que faisait-elle dans mon esprit ? Je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois et elle semblait avoir pris une place permanente dans ma tête … Par contre, c'était une fille comme les autres. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était que la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, point barre.

Et Carlie … Carlie et toujours Carlie. Je savais que je pouvais être le plus grand des cons et je vivais parfaitement bien avec cet évidence … mais pouvais-je aller jusqu'à renier ma propre nièce ? Parce que je savais que si je faisais cela, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que mon père et ma mère. Voulais-je vraiment atteindre le fond si profondément ? 

Je me reculai vivement lorsque je sentis les mains de Tanya s'attaquer à mon jean. 

-Ed ? 

Je la regardai un moment, et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en me demandant comment j'en étais arrivé ici, dans cette chambre. D'un coup, j'eus de la difficulté à respirer et je n'en pouvais plus d'être entre ces quatre murs. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Tanya et je pus y lire une vague d'interrogation. 

-Je … je suis désolé. 

Trois mots. Seulement trois mots difficilement articulés, rapidement murmurés et j'étais parti. Je dévalai les marches pour retourner à ma moto. Je l'enfourchai et je partis rapidement. 

La sensation du vent sur ma peau et l'effet de liberté avaient normalement un effet bénéfique sur ma personne, mais je ne sentais pas ce sentiment de panique et de malaise s'en aller. En fait, il semblait s'intensifier de minute en minute. 

Je m'arrêtai, me stationnant vaguement prêt d'un trottoir et je fis face à la colline qui se tenait juste à côté de moi. Je fermai les yeux un moment, tentant de me calmer. À cet instant, l'image d'Alice me frappa de plein fouet. 

Je la voyais parfaitement, s'avançant tranquillement vers moi. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Ses cheveux volaient tranquillement dans le vent de même que la légère robe d'été qu'elle portait. 

Elle était magnifique, mais cela, je ne lui aurais jamais dit. Elle était ma bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde où je ne faisais que m'échouer lamentablement, mais cela, je ne lui aurais jamais dit non plus. 

J'ouvrai rapidement les yeux et je courus vers la colline. Je la montai avec rage, y mettant toute ma colère. Ma colère envers moi, envers la vie, envers dieu … 

Peut-être est-ce que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait, mais ce n'était pas à Alice de payer les conséquences de mes actions. 

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi qui étais mort à sa place? Alice avait tant à apporter au monde. Tant à apporter à Carlie.

Par contre la mort est si facile … la vie si difficile.

Ce fut la première fois que je réalisai pleinement le fait que je ne verrais plus jamais ma sœur. Que plus jamais je ne verrais ce sourire qui illuminait, sans que personne ne le sache, mes journées. 

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Emmett, car lui pouvait encore serrer sa sœur contre lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à tout le monde pour qui la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était. 

Arrivé au sommet de la colline, je ne pus que m'assoir épuisé. J'eus simplement la force de lever la tête pour voir le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. D'ici, je pouvais voir la ville au grand complet. Ici, je me sentais en contrôle de moi-même. 

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté sur cette montagne, perdu dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés. Je ne pris même la peine de tourner la tête que je maudissais déjà la personne qui venait me déranger sur le seul petit havre de paix que j'avais pu découvrir. 

-Tu sais qu'Emmett te cherche depuis plus de trois heures ? 

Trois heures … j'étais resté ici si longtemps ? 

-Umm. 

Bella … Pourquoi était-elle venue me voir ? 

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais torse nu ? 

Je tournai la tête et la regardai complètement perdu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un petit signe vers mon torse. Je baissai les yeux et je remarquai que je n'avais, effectivement, aucun chandail. J'étais parti si vite de chez Tanya que je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'habiller complètement. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. 

-Longue histoire … Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? 

Elle me regarda un instant avant de retourner son attention sur la vue. Comment une fille pouvait-elle être si dure à comprendre ? Je n'étais pas capable de ne deviner aucune de ses émotions et ses réactions me surprenaient à chaque fois. 

-Niveau subtilité tu n'es pas le meilleur. Ta moto est stationnée n'importe comment. Je t'ai cherché un moment avec Emmett tout à l'heure et il m'a avoué que parfois tu te retirais dans des endroits éloignés alors j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'étais pas loin. 

J'hochai calmement la tête. 

-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi mon frère était ton meilleur ami … Tu es le gars le plus froid et sûr de lui que je connaisse et je sais parfaitement que c'est tout le contraire d'Emmett. 

Je continuai à regarder la noirceur envahir tranquillement la ville et les lumières des maisons s'allumer une à une. 

-Et tu crois me connaître ? 

-Oh crois moi, je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. 

Je la regardai surpris. 

-Et je peux savoir comment ? 

-Disons que plus d'une de mes amies ont tombé sous ton charme et dans ton lit. 

J'eus un petit rictus et je vis qu'elle leva un sourcil de manière interrogative. 

-Et je suis persuadé que c'était une de leurs plus belles nuits. 

Elle se leva outrée et me regarda un moment comme si elle cherchait au plus profond de mon âme si je pensais vraiment ce que je venais tout juste de dire. Bizarrement, je me sentis obligé de contrattaquer. 

-Madame serait-elle prude par hasard ? 

Je vis que je venais tout juste de la mettre en colère. 

-Jessica ? 

Je fronçai les sourcils ne voyant pas le but de sa réplique. 

-Ça ne te dit rien n'est-ce pas ? Ou si j'essaie avec Angela ? 

-Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ? 

Elle eut un petit rire qui eut l'effet de me faire sentir comme un minable. N'acceptant pas cette position d'infériorité, je me levai à mon tour pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. 

-Tu es encore pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Ce sont deux filles qui t'aiment depuis des années et toi tu t'es contenté de les passer dans ton lit sans jamais les rappeler. 

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais appris ce qu'est un coup d'un soir ? 

-Tu savais Edward Cullen, tu savais qu'elles avaient des sentiments pour toi et tu en as profité. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce que tu as vécu plus jeune pour utiliser les gens ainsi et les rejeter aussi vite. J'ai vraiment essayé parce que c'est sûr qu'il doit t'être arrivé quelque chose pour que tu sois si méchant avec tout le monde. Par contre, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait excuser le mal que tu as fait. 

-Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi Bella. Peut-être que toi tu as eu la vie parfaite et que le fait d'être droite et généreuse te vient de nature et je te félicite pour ça. Sérieusement, bravo. Par contre, je suis désolé de te sortir de ton conte de fée en te disant que rares sont ceux qui frôlent la perfection de Bella Swan. 

Elle me regarda choquée pendant un instant et je sentis que je l'avais déstabilisée. 

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite. 

-Ah oui ? Alors de quel droit vient tu critiquer la vie des autres alors que même toi tu as des choses à régler dans la tienne ? 

Je vis une lueur de désappointement dans sont regard et cela m'intrigua. 

-Je pensais vraiment que les derniers évènements te feraient réaliser des choses … je crois bien que j'ai eu tord Edward. Mon frère ne verra malheureusement jamais à quel point tu es un cas désespéré … Emmett devrait arriver dans quelque instant. Je l'ai appelé avant de venir te rejoindre. 

Elle se retourna et je sentais une partie de mon être s'effondrer en peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. 

-Au fait … 

Elle se retourna, sûre d'elle. 

-Si je te revois, ou que je semble t'aider, ce ne sera pas pour toi, mais bien pour mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans ce bazar seul et je t'avertis qu'à l'instant qu'il laisse tomber, je partirai moi aussi. 

Elle reprit sont chemin et je restai figé.

Je venais de lui laisser avoir le dernier mot comme un simple débutant et cela me frustrait plus que cela ne l'aurait dû. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-Mec ? Ton chandail …

Je le coupai avant qu'il n'eut le temps de conclure sa phrase.

-Je suis allé chez Tanya, je l'ai repoussée et je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre mon t-shirt.

-Trop de détails ?

-Em ! Y'avait rien de sexuel dans ce que je viens juste de te dire.

-Oh désolé … je regardais mon cell et je ne t'ai pas vraiment écouté. Tu disais ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner et de voir qu'il sautait un peu partout pour trouver du réseau.

-Merde pourquoi il n'y a pas de foutu réseau en plein milieu de la nature ?

-Em on est sur une colline… la ville est a 2 kilomètre.

Il me regarda un peu perdu.

-Le gros, y'a un arbre à côté de toi ?

-Eh... oui

-Bon et si ça ce n'est pas de la nature, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une chose que j'avais appris avec Emmett ces dernières années c'est que si tu voulais te sortir d'une conversation inutile en sa compagnie avant d'avoir atteint l'âge d'or, la seule façon était de lui donner raison.

-Oui … et si t'avais pas ce vieux cell de la préhistoire peut-être que ça l'aiderait.

-HEY ! On n'insulte pas mon bébé, ok ? Et puis ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut dresser ces minis robots venus pour envahir la terre comme tu le fais.

-Un I-phone Em … un I-phone.

-Umm … Ils ont un nom en plus.

Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche et pris la direction de ma moto.

-Mec tu vas où là ?

-Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis ce matin … enfin je crois.

-Tu vas chercher Carlie ?

J'hochai doucement la tête.

-Il n'est pas trop tard ?

- Quelle heure?

Em regarda sa montre.

-20h.

-Parfait. Tu viens ?

-Je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu dois vivre par toi-même le grand.

J'hochai la tête et il s'approcha de moi pour me taper le dos.

-Je suis fier de toi Ed.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grand respiration avant de partir vers ma moto.

-Ed !

Je me retournai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me rappelait.

-Tiens …

Il me tendit sa chemise.

-… À moins que tu voulais séduire une jolie policière, je crois qu'un chandail est plus approprié.

-Oh merci.

-De rien, file la femme de ta vie t'attend.

Je le regardai perdu et il me regarda comme si j'étais un imbécile.

-Carlie, Ed … Carlie.

-Ouais, ouais.

J'enfourchai ma moto et partis vers l'orphelinat où la petite Carlie résidait en attendant ma décision.

Après avoir signé les papiers, rempli quelques tests et parlé avec les dames qui travaillaient là-bas, je pus partir avec Carlie.

Elle était dans mes bras et ses petites menottes s'enroulaient avec une force inouïe autour de mon cou. Elle n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis le moment où je l'avais amenée avec moi.

J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Habituellement, avec Carlie, ce n'était pas moi qui faisais la conversation, mais bien elle et je me contentais d'acquiescer.

Arrivé au stationnement, je sus que j'avais déjà effectué ma première erreur.

Une moto pour un enfant de quatre ans … ce n'était pas très sécuritaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Merde de merde ! Cullen t'es le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je pris mon cellulaire et appelai Jake.

-Umm ?

-Jacob ?

-Non, désolé, je suis un voleur en cabale qui a volé le téléphone de Jacob Black …

-Manque de sommeil ?

-Ouais … Bon pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Sympa.

-Ed !

-Eh oui … J'ai récupéré Carlie, mais j'ai seulement ma moto …

-Non.

-Allez Jake !

-Grrrr ! T'es où ?

-Même place que ce matin.

-J'arrive.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

-Bon on se retrouve seuls pour un moment Carlie.

Silence ….

Bon je savais que j'étais nul avec les enfants, mais à ce point ? Je tentai de détacher ses bras de mon cou pour que je puisse voir son visage, mais elle refusa et me serra plus fort.

-Carlie ? … Carlie tu peux me lâcher ? Je ne t'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Je te promets.

Après un moment, j'abandonnai et je priai pour que Jake arrive bientôt.

Son camion se gara et il sortit de l'auto.

-Emm … à quatre ans faut avoir un banc d'auto non ?

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tout allait mal à ce point ?

-Je … je vais aller chercher ses choses chez … Alice …

J'eus extrêmement de la misère à prononcer le nom de ma sœur. C'était la première fois depuis hier soir et cela donnait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de finir ma phrase.

-…Demain. Pour le moment, va falloir s'arranger sans.

Je vis le visage de Jake et je sus que mon petit malaise ne lui avait pas échappé.

Je réussis à détacher Carlie de mon cou et je la positionnai sur la banquette arrière. Elle prenait tout de même soin de ne pas lâcher ma main.

-Ed t'embarques ?

-Mais Jake ma moto ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et me pointa Carlie avec son menton.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta nièce a plus besoin de toi en ce moment que ta moto ?

Je regardai longuement la petite fille de ma sœur.

Elle semblait épuisée, mais elle me regardait sans arrêt comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse à tout moment. Et à cet instant, je sus que je ferais … ou du moins j'essaierais de tout faire pour la protéger.

Faire ce que je n'avais pas pu faire avec ma sœur.

Je voulais revoir ses jolis yeux bleutés s'illuminer une nouvelle fois, son grand sourire qui démontrait chacune de ses dents et ses petites jambes courir de droite à gauche.

Sans plus y penser, je pris place a ses côtés et déposai un léger baiser sur sa tête alors qu'elle tombait tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée.

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**_

_**J'ai déjà écrit les deux chapitres suivants, mais je me demandais si vous vouliez un PVD de Bella bientôt ou plus tard ?**_

_**Sur ce, merci encore et un petit review est toujours extrêmement apprécié !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour les reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

La vie est injuste.

C'était un fait, une évidence. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Personne ne pouvait l'éviter.

Certains, dans un dernier coup de justice, tentaient de réparer cette erreur. Tentaient d'aider les gens dans le besoin, les gens n'ayant pas nécessairement la même chance que nous.

C'était un geste noble, pur et généreux.

Par contre, lorsque l'injustice mourrait à un endroit, elle se réveillait encore plus forte ailleurs.

Ennemie imbattable. Nous ne pouvons que la repousser un jour de plus en espérant de tout notre cœur qu'elle ne nous frappera pas le lendemain.

Nous échappions à la mort un jour … mais celle-ci, comme un soldat immortel, revenait toujours à l'assaut. Parce que, rendons-nous à l'évidence, nous allions tous mourir un jour. Croisant les doigts pour ne pas partir trop jeune et laisser famille et futur sans notre présence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ed, emm … Faudrait pas laver Carlie ?

Je ne pris pas vraiment le temps d'écouter ce qu'Em venait de me dire. Je faisais quelque chose de bien plus primordial. Je me cherchais une bonne bière froide dans le frigo.

-Umm.

J'entendis les pas lourds d'Emmett arriver dans mon dos.

-Cullen ? On y donne un bain oui ou non ?

-Oh oui, oui … vas-y.

Il me donna une bine sur l'épaule tout en riant très fort. Emmett ne c'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec mon amie : la discrétion. J'avais pourtant essayé plus d'une fois de les rendre inséparable.

-Est bonne mon homme ! Files, la petite est avec Jake.

-Mais ma bière !

- Pauvre petit loup.

-Come on Em! J'ai quand même laissé mon bébé seule pour toute une nuit.

-De un, ce n'est pas ton bébé, c'est une vulgaire moto et de deux Carlie c'est TA nièce et malgré le fait que je vais te supporter à travers tout ca, c'est quand même à toi de faire le gros de la job.

-T'as fini ?

-Non, je pense que je pourrais écrire un livre : Comment survivre à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se croit le roi du monde.

-Un peu long comme titre, non ?

-Umm, j'aurais tellement de chose à dire que je pourrais même faire une suite.

-Si je vais donner le bain à Carlie, tu me lâches avec toutes tes conneries.

-Tu sauras que j'ai énormément de talent mon cher. On s'en reparlera quand je serais milliardaire.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répliquer et je partis dans le salon pour retrouver Carlie et Jacob. Celui-ci lui avait mis une émission de dessins animés qui semblaient captiver entièrement la petite. Ce qui fut le plus absurde fut le fait que Jake avait l'air d'avoir autant de plaisir qu'elle.

-Carlie ?

-Maman est là ?

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe au plein milieu de mon cœur. Ses petits yeux étincelaient de joie et d'excitation à l'idée de revoir ses parents dans quelques temps. Par contre, moi, Edward Cullen, allait devoir être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je n'allais pas renier qui j'étais dans un moment si difficile. J'allais doncme faire honneur en remettant cela au lendemain. Je savais que je devrais lui avouer un jour, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

Carlie avait peut-être entendu parler de la mort de ses parents au centre d'orphelinat, mais n'avait sûrement pas compris le terme ni le sens de ce mot. Je devais, donc faire le sale travail moi-même.

-Elle ... elle ne va pas venir aujourd'hui. Tu fais dodo chez moi, d'accord ?

-Oui!

-Chhuuuttt c'est le moment où gros minet tente de manger Titi.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels devant la réplique de Jake avant de prendre la petite et de l'amener à la salle de bain. Je mis le bouchon dans le bain et fis couler de l'eau tiède jusqu'à la moitié du bain.

Je me retournai doucement pour regarder Carlie. Ok … et je commence par où maintenant ? À l'âge de quatre ans on peut prendre un bain dans la grande baignoire … n'est-ce pas ? Et elle peut prendre le savon normal … non ?

-JACCOOBB ?

J'entendis ses pas rapides dans le couloir.

-T'as fait quoi à la petite ?

-Mais rien mon dieu ! … Emm elle peut prendre un bain ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Ok parfait ! Bon ben … déshabille toi Carlie et lave toi dans le bain. Je vais t'attendre dehors.

J'aillais sortir de la pièce, mais avant que je ne puisse mettre le pied en dehors la main de Jake atterrit sur mon torse et me stoppa.

-Mec, faut que tu la déshabille et que tu la surveille. On sait jamais, elle pourrait glisser, se noyer ….

-Ok, vas-y tu peux la déshabiller.

-EMMETT!

-Mon dieu Edward t'as fait quoi à la petite ?

-Mais rien, bon sang.

-Oh.

-Bon Em, emm … Oh et puis laisse faire, je vais le faire.

Par la suite, je mis la petite dans l'eau et celle-ci en profita pour jouer avec la débarbouillette.

-Eh .. Em tu peux la laver ?

- Elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même ?

-4 ans Em.

-Je veux dire … je ne sais pas trop comment eh.

-Jake.

-Ta galère mon gars.

Carlie lança la serviette dans l'eau, ce qui produit un éclat de gouttelettes sur nous trois.

-Ok, je me tire … merde mes cheveux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lança un regard désespéré vers Em.

-Regarde moi pas de même mon gars ! Je t'aiderai pas et puis la seule bonne expérience que j'ai avec les filles c'est lorsqu'elles sont plus vieille et plus développées …Je veux dire qui aurait su que … tout ca …

-OK, vas-t'en Em, sinon tu vas finir par me traumatiser et aussi la petite.

Après avoir galéré pendant une demi-heure, je réussis à sortir Carlie du bain et je l'habillai rapidement d'un de mes anciens chandails. Assez satisfait, je me reculai pour regarder le résultat.

Elle avait un restant de mousse pris dans ses cheveux et mon chandail était mille fois trop grand pour elle. C'était un excellent résultat pour la première fois, non ?

Je l'amenai doucement dans ma chambre et l'installai confortablement dans les couvertes. Je ne pris aucune chance et je mis des coussins à l'entour du lit au cas où elle tomberait.

On peut tomber du lit à quatre ans ?

Bon, au moins les gars ne pourraient pas penser que j'allais la blesser dès que je passais moins de deux minutes avec elle.

-Tonton ? Tu me lis histoire?

-Ehh … j'ai aucun livre pour toi …

-Ben mamou, elle, elle lser zinvente les histoires.

Je fermai brusquement les yeux, tentant de me recentrer, mais le mal était déjà fait. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Carlie méritait une jeunesse heureuse et bien encadrée auprès de son père et de sa mère. Elle le méritait tellement.

-Je …désolé … bonne nuit.

Je restais un moment figé par l'immensité de ma stupidité. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et me retournais pour quitter la pièce. Je n'eus même pas le minimum de savoir vivre pour regarder la réaction de Carlie. Non, j'étais simplement un petit merdeux. Un petit égoïste. Un petit con.

Bon vous comprenez le principe.

En sortant de la pièce, je remarquai que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant un bon moment. Je me retins sur le mur du couloir dans un moment de faiblesse. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tout cela m'affectait. À quel point, ma nièce avait les mêmes grands yeux remplit d'amour que sa mère. À quel point, elle avait les mêmes petits cheveux blond frissonnant que son père.

Et, curieusement, à quel point elle me ressemblait.

J'eus un petit frisson. Je me repris en main et sortis de l'appartement sans un regard pour Emmett, sans un regard pour Jacob.

Je pris un taxi et lui demanda de m'amener au bar le plus près.

Je voulais tout oublier. Me perdre dans mes illusions. Défigurer la réalité. Mordre dans ce qui est pathétique et me souler. Me souler pour rendre ma soirée plus douce, moins amer. Me souler pour ne retrouver la réalité que le lendemain matin. La réalité encore plus tranchante et dure que la veille.

En rentrant, je partis vers le bar et pris une commande de shooter. Quelques filles vinrent me voir, mais je leur laissais rapidement savoir qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance ce soir.

Je ne voulais pas d'aventure, elle rimait trop souvent avec des ennuis pour moi. Par contre, l'alcool ne se revirerait contre moi qu'au lendemain matin. En ce moment même, c'était mon seul vrai ami. Seul échappatoire.

Environ deux heures plus tard et après plusieurs verres d'alcool fort, je me retrouvais devant mon appartement où mon taxi venait de me laisser.

Je m'accrochais sur la rampe et tentait de monter les marches alors que j'en ratais souvent une sur deux. Cela avait une tendance folle à déclencher mon hilarité et quelque fois mon irritation. Que ce soit un ou l'autre, mes émotions semblait décupler en puissance et cela en était complètement absurde.

Je dus réveiller la moitié des voisins, car j'entendis des cris de rage et quatre gros bras m'attrapèrent sans aucun ménagement et m'amenèrent à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi cela paraissait si facile de monter ses petits bouts surélever alors que cela m'avait pris une éternité seul ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'écraser dans le divan et de prendre la première chose qui me tomba contre la main en couverte.

J'entendais une conversation qui semblait extrêmement loin de moi. Tout semblait flou, confus et merveilleux.

J'adorais ce sentiment de perte et de liberté. C'est ainsi que je m'endormi heureux, sans ne sentir aucun poids sur mes épaule devenues frêle avec le temps.

**Rebonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Les**** reviews**** sont toujours appréciés et me font chaud au cœur.**

**Je vois que cette fiction n'attire peut-être pas autant de lecteur que ma première (ou peut-être n'êtes vous pas porté à laisser des reviews et je n'ai rien contre), par contre, je prends tout commentaire constructif pour améliorer ma fiction et vous amener à l'apprécier d'avantage !**

**Sur ce merci infiniment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews précédentes !**

Camzoune : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir avertie pour la répétition et je te confirme que Bella aura une grande place dans mon histoire et cela commence doucement avec ce chapitre-ci. Merci!

Merci à Staythenight pour sa correction.

**Bonne lecture !**

Je me réveillai avec un gros mal de tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un chantier de construction entre les deux oreilles.

Je me relevai difficilement du divan trop dur pour être confortable et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de douleur.  
>Je passai mes mains devant mes yeux pour tenter d'enlever le brouillard qui s'y dressait. Une fois fait, une main arriva dans mon champ de vision et me tendait deux pilules contre le mal de tête ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.<p>

-Merci.

-De rien.

Je me relevai rapidement surpris par la découverte de la personne à qui appartenait ce bras et cela fis une mal de chien. Je me rassis avec mille précautions avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

-Wow l'intelligence d'aller en débauche un mardi soir lorsqu'on est maintenant responsable d'un autre être humain. Tu m'impressionnes.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais chez moi Bella, mais tu as été bien claire la dernière fois … Pas besoin de revenir me faire la morale. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-T'as du culot Cullen. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de Carlie dans ton état ?

-Jacob …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Contrairement à toi, Jake et Emmett prennent leur responsabilité à cœur et ils sont à l'école.

-Et toi tu ?

-J'ai congé aujourd'hui et Emmett m'a appelée, découragé. Va prendre une douche avant de traumatiser Carlie.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais ainsi qu'un petit sourire narquois. J'haïssais me faire dire quoi faire, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas répliquer, car j'avais désespérément besoin de cette douche.

Je me regardai un instant dans le miroir après avoir mis mon boxer et débarré la porte de la salle de bain pensant sortir dans peu de temps. Mes traits était tirés et malgré les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur mon corps, je faisais toujours affreusement peur.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir que l'image que me projetait ce maudit miroir change, mais j'abandonnai rapidement.

La nausée que j'avais ressentie en me réveillant s'empirait de minute en minute. Je tins fermement le comptoir pendant un moment tout en serrant les dents.

N'en pouvant plus, je me précipitai vers la toilette.

Épuisé, je me couchai doucement sur le plancher froid et accueillant de la salle de bain.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais je n'avais ni force, ni envie de me lever.

-Edward ?

Un nouveau coup.

-Laisse-moi.

Je venais de murmurer ces deux mots, mais j'espérais de tout mon cœur que Bella les avait entendus. Par contre, le fait qu'elle m'ait entendu ou pas, ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer dans la pièce.

Je gardai les yeux fermé appréciant le contact de ma joue sur le carrelage congelé. Elle passa doucement sa main sur mon front et un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

-Ça va ?

-Umm.

-Mon dieu, ça devient une habitude de te voir torse nu. Viens je vais t'aider à aller dans ta chambre.

-Je suis capable seul. Laisse-moi.

Cette fille était définitivement un monstre qui se foutait comme l'an quarante de ce que je lui disais. Elle m'aida, malgré mes protestations, à me lever. J'attrapai le comptoir d'un même mouvement pour ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur elle et que l'on se retrouve tout les deux le cul à terre.

Une fois debout, je relâchai sa main qui tentait de m'aider. Je n'étais pas faible à ce point et c'était sûr à 100 % qu'une fille, et SURTOUT pas cette fille, allait m'aider à marcher.

J'arrivai finalement à mon lit sans trop de dommage. Bella ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je tombe d'une minute à l'autre.

Je m'écrasai sur le lit et j'eus un soupir de contentement. Je sentis Bella déposer une débarbouillette d'eau froide sur mon front et malgré le fait que me faire soigner ainsi m'insupportait au plus au point, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux par ce geste. Ça faisait un bien fou.

D'un coup, j'eus un moment de lucidité.

-Elle fait quoi Carlie ?

-Elle te dessine un dessin pour que tu ailles mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

-Umm merci.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Cullen. Imagine que Carlie soit rentrée dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure …

Sur ce, elle partit et le sommeil me surplomba.

Je me réveillai doucement et je me sentis déjà un peu plus en forme. Je me levai tout de même avec grande précaution et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

-Maman elle dit tonton m'aime fow, mais tonton pas capable montrer. Elle dit que c'est juste ici et que c'est fow, fow, mais caché, caché.

Je fronçai instinctivement les sourcils et m'accotai doucement sur le cadre de porte pour surveiller le reste de la conversation plus discrètement. Bella sourit doucement à Carlie avant de lui prendre doucement sa petite main.

-Ton tonton t'aime plus que tout, mais quelque fois, tu vois, il a de la difficulté à le dire. Tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi ? Moi ze l'aime et ze lui dit.

Je vis que Bella tentait de prendre son temps pour bien répondre. Je savais, au fond de moi, que ce n'était pas juste de laisser Bella répondre à ce genre de chose. J'aurais du intervenir. J'aurais du la remercier et avoir une conversation seul à seul avec ma nièce, mais je n'en avais pas la force.

Je décidai tout de même d'apparaître à cet instant pour sauver Bella de cette question.

-Bonjour.

-Parrain !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je m'appuyai sur la table de cuisine pour ne pas tomber. Je vis que Bella se leva pour intervenir, mais je lui fis signe que tout allait bien.

Mes bras étaient restés pendant un long moment le long de mon corps et puis, doucement, je refermai mes bras sur sa petite taille avant de la reposer par terre. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'affection.

La petite courut vers Bella alors que je me prenais des restants dans le frigo que je fis réchauffer. Je mangeai en silence alors que Carlie et Bella continuèrent leur dessin. Leur complicité crevait les yeux et j'enviais Bella. Pourquoi tout était si facile pour elle ? Sans effort … quasi instinctif.

Par la suite, je pris deux autres pilules pour tenter de faire disparaitre mon reste de mal de tête.

-Maman et papa arrivent quand ?

La bombe était lancée et je ne pouvais plus la repousser éternellement.

Mon regard s'accrocha à celui de Bella pour ne plus se détacher et je savais qu'elle devait y voir ma panique. Je passai rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux avant de prendre place à la table.

-Carlie ?

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation qui sera assez difficile avec toi.

Je vis que Bella s'apprêtait à se lever pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Par contre, sans vraiment y réfléchir, je l'arrêtai en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Je lui envoyai un regard suppliant alors qu'elle tentait d'analyser ses options. Par la suite, elle acquiesça avant de me lancer un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Je pris une grande respiration et regardai directement dans les yeux intrigués de Carlie.

-Tu sais que ta maman et ton papa t'aiment de tout leur cœur et cela peu importe ce qui peut arriver ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et je sentis la main de Bella rajouter de la pression sur la mienne comme pour m'aider dans cette tâche que je devais accomplir et je la remerciai intérieurement. Seul, j'aurais sûrement déjà abandonné.

-Avant-hier… tu te souviens quand je te gardais ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Ta maman et ton papa … ont eu un accident.

Je vis ses petits yeux s'humidifier et je détournai vivement la tête. Je savais que cela serait difficile, mais à ce point ? Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et mes mains étaient devenues moites. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et continuai ce que j'aurais du faire il y a un moment déjà.

-Ils ont du partir vers un monde meilleur Carlie, mais ils seront pour toujours dans ton cœur. Ils vont toujours être près de toi pour te protéger, t'aider et surtout t'aimer de tout leur cœur.

Mon dieu Cullen … tellement cliché. Parle avec ton cœur pour une fois. Arrête de faire comme si tu vivais dans la peau d'un autre.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses petits yeux et ce fut une des choses les plus difficiles que j'eus à voir dans ma vie. Je lâchai doucement la main de Bella pour aller prendre celles de Carlie.

Elle les retira durement et courut vers ma chambre avant de claquer la porte.

Je restai figer vers l'endroit où elle venait de s'enfuir pendant un moment avant de pincer l'arête de mon nez, tentant de calmer toutes les émotions qui se battaient en moi.

-Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si mauvais ?

-C'était correct Edward. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon d'annoncer la mort. Peu importe comment tu le lui aurais expliqué, cela lui aurait fait aussi mal.

J'hochai la tête et me levai tranquillement pour aller rejoindre Carlie. Je cognai doucement à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Je l'ouvris et m'assis à ses côtés sur le bord de mon lit tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Est-ce qu'Alice était là ? Près de moi, près de Carlie ?

-Tu te souviens à quel point ta mère aimait les papillons ? Lorsque nous étions jeunes, elle faisait tout pour en attraper le plus possible. Elle adorait le fait qu'ils volent aussi librement, sans aucune contrainte, seul créateur de leur vie. Elle adorait chacune des magnifiques couleurs qui ornaient leurs ailes. C'était comme un rayon de soleil.

Je l'entendis renifler et elle se rapprocha doucement de moi. Je me forçai de continuer à regarder à l'extérieur pour ne pas la faire reculer.

-Ton père, lui, aimait mieux les oiseaux. Un peu pour les mêmes raisons que ta maman et ses papillons. Par contre, je crois que le fait qu'ils chantent si bien rajoutait un petit plus pour ton père. Je me rappelle qu'il adorait les imiter tout en sifflant. Ton père était un grand musicien tu sais … Il m'a aidé plus jeune au piano.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus et déposa sa petite tête contre mes cuisses. Je fus d'abord surpris, mais je me repris et jouai doucement dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement que je voulais réconfortant.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit qu'ils seront toujours près de toi ?

Je sentis sa petite tête bouger de haut en bas.

-Et bien tu sais ce que je pense ? Que chaque fois que tu verras un papillon ou un oiseau, une petite part de ton papa ou ta maman te fait signe qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi et à quel point ils sont fiers. Leur amour était immense et celui-ci est plus fort que tout Carlie et rien ni personne ne pourra te les enlever de ton cœur et à partir d'aujourd'hui ils vivent là…

Je lui pointai son petit cœur.

-et là.

Je lui montrai maintenant mon cœur.

Elle se leva et me donna une caresse magistrale et sans aucune hésitation je mis mes bras alentour d'elle et la serrai fortement entre mes bras. À partir d'aujourd'hui, j'étais sa seule bouée de sauvetage et elle était également la mienne. Je lui donnai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans ses cheveux et de respirer son odeur à plein poumon.

-Ze t'aime parrain.

-Je t'aime Carlie.

Une larme. Ma première larme depuis le décès de ma sœur coula doucement dans les cheveux de ma nièce. Je n'avais pas perdu simplement une sœur. J'avais perdu la personne qui m'avait élevé et qui avait tenté de me faire voler de mes propres ailes. Je parlais de sa mort avec sa fille. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire alors que moi-même je n'en savais rien. Alors que moi-même j'étais terriblement perdu.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Nous commençons enfin à voir un côté plus humain d'Edward lol !

Des reviews ?

Merci beaucoup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! **

**Wow ça fait un moment n'est ce pas ? Si vous lisez ceci en ce moment et bien merci d'être toujours présent. Merci également à Staythenight pour sa correction. Ce chapitre est un peu plus dur et j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire ressentir les émotions voulues. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**PDV EDWARD.**

Je n'avais jamais vraiment su quel comportement adopter lors d'un enterrement. Fallait-il montrer l'étendue de notre peine ou se tenir debout fort et muet ?

Offrir une main compatissante aux proches du défunt ou simplement se tenir à l'écart et faire acte de présence ?

Même les questions les plus anodines semblaient prendre une grande importance : Comment s'habiller ? Où se tenir ? Près des gens les plus touchés par le décès ou leur laisser une certaine dose d'intimité ? Arriver plus tôt ou à la bonne heure ?

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement moi qui me posais des questions aussi ridicules vu la situation par peur de faire face aux questions plus difficiles.

Par contre, je n'allais pas à l'enterrement d'une connaissance lointaine ou d'un membre de ma famille éloignée.

C'était l'enterrement de ma sœur. Pourquoi tout cela semblait si absurde … impossible ?

Ma première grosse décision concernait certainement Carlie.

Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour assister à ce genre de cérémonie, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'était pas n'importe quel évènement.

Elle était une, sinon la plus impliquée émotionnellement dans cette journée. Sa présence était requise …. Voir même obligatoire.

L'appartement était calme. Emmett était chez Rosalie, sa copine depuis au moins 3 ans et Jake était parti travailler au garage. Carlie dormait calmement et j'en étais reconnaissant. Reconnaissant qu'elle commence cette dure journée un peu plus tard que moi. Qu'elle soit encore emportée par ses doux rêves.

Bella était restée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit hier soir. Simplement pour ne pas me laisser seul, pour que je puisse me confier si j'en ressentais le besoin. Le besoin était présent, mais le courage n'y était pas. Je me sentais un peu mieux en sa présence.

Pourtant, j'avais toujours ce sentiment d'envahissement lorsqu'elle était dans l'appartement et le fait que je ne puisse m'occuper du tournant de ma vie seul m'agaçait.

Après la cérémonie, je devais passer chez ma sœur pour ramasser quelques effets personnels à Carlie. Je ne savais quelle partie de ma journée le plus redouter. L'enterrement ou rentrer dans la maison anciennement pleine de vie de ma sœur ?

De plus, cette maison me revenait, mais je ne pouvais y vivre. Ce serait trop difficile, voir impossible. Je ne pouvais la vendre non plus …

Tout se contredisait et rien ne semblait vouloir prendre place dans ma tête.

Je partis vers mon armoire et cherchai mon unique complet qu'Alice m'avait acheté à mes 20 ans. Je le sortis rapidement tentant d'échapper à la vague de souvenirs qui semblait vouloir m'engloutir.

Je le déposai sur mon lit.

Alice m'avait acheté celui-ci en pensant à la première sortie que nous aurions fait tous les deux lorsque j'aurais été diplômé de Concordia. Elle m'avait répété à quel point papa et maman étaient fier de moi. Je ne faisais qu'acquiescer à chaque fois, mais simplement ce qu'elle pensait m'importait.

J'avais rechigné … Un souper en complet avec ma sœur n'était pas disons une activité palpitante pour quelqu'un dans mon genre. Je faisais toujours cela avec Alice. Je me révoltais, mais je savais toujours qu'elle gagnerait et dans mon cœur je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment.

Avait-elle déjà su à quel point au fond j'adorais passer des soirées avec elle ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'avais jamais cru que la première fois que je porterais ce complet signerait la dernière fois que je verrais ma sœur.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je partis préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un cogna timidement à la porte et je partis répondre.

-Allô ! Est-ce que je te dérange ?

-Non, tu peux entrer Bella.

Elle me sourit avant de passer le cadre de porte.

-Humm ça sent bon.

-Je faisais des crêpes. Tu restes déjeuner avec nous ?

-Oh non merci, j'ai simplement pensé que tu n'avais peut-être pas une tenue pour Carlie pour … tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit une petite robe et me la montra.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Nous nous sourîmes avant de rester dans un silence gênant.

-Je vais y aller … à tantôt.

J'hochai simplement la tête et retournai à mes crêpes lorsqu'elle partit.

Je sentis deux petits bras entourer mes jambes. Je souris doucement avant de me baisser à la hauteur de Carlie et je découvris ses petits yeux rougis par la tristesse. J'eus soudainement le besoin de la protéger. Je n'avais jamais eu un tel élan d'affection envers quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice et c'en était effrayant. Je me sentais changer et je ne pouvais savoir si c'était pour le meilleur.

-Ça va ma belle ?

Elle hocha doucement sa petite tête.

Elle était courageuse. Beaucoup plus que je ne m'en croyais capable.

-Tu veux des crêpes ?

Elle me fit un sourire en me montrant le chiffre trois avec ses doigts.

-Trois ? Wow tu as plus d'appétit qu'un ours.

-Grand comme Memet !

-Oui grand comme Emmet.

Je ris tout à la prenant et l'installai sur une chaise de cuisine. Je lui servis une crêpe et j'en fis de même malgré mon manque d'appétit.

Je m'assis.

Je jouai doucement avec ma nourriture sans vraiment avoir la force d'y piquer ma fourchette. En relevant la tête, je remarquai que Carlie faisait la même chose que moi.

-Il faut que tu manges Carlie.

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, je pris une bouchée. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de difficulté à avaler de la nourriture et celle-ci me tomba sur le cœur. Elle continua à jouer avec sa crêpe doucement.

-… Carlie ?

Je vis de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues.

J'eus un moment d'incompréhension. Un moment où je ne pus qu'observer ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Je me levai avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la border. Je passai doucement ma main dans son dos.

-Chuuut.

-Mamann …. Paaapa.

Je fermai durement les yeux tentant de ravaler la vague de douleur qui venait de me submerger. Je m'assis doucement sur le sol gardant toujours Carlie dans mes bras.

-Chuutt tout va bien.

Tout va bien ? C'était certainement le plus gros mensonge que j'avais dis de toute ma vie et Dieu sait à quel point j'en avais inventé.

Je lui donnai un baiser dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas comment la consoler.

Je ne savais pas comment la réconforter, mais je ne comprenais pas non plus comment j'étais supposé la faire se sentir mieux alors que moi-même je me sentais sur le bord du gouffre.

J'entendis Emmett rentrer dans l'appartement et contrairement à son habitude, il ne cria pas qu'il était rentré et il ne fit pas un vacarme épouvantable.

Ma réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Il se souvenait. Aujourd'hui serait un jour difficile et il voulait tout faire pour le rendre un minimum agréable. Même si cela ne pouvait apaiser ma tristesse, cela suffisait à me rendre reconnaissant.

Il passa la tête dans le cadre de porte de la cuisine avec un sourire réconfortant. Celui-ci se fana au fur et à mesure qu'il comprit la situation. Il me lança un regard interrogatif et je détournai la tête, incapable de lui démontrer l'étendue de ma souffrance.

Il se pencha doucement pour jouer dans les cheveux de Carlie et en levant la tête je m'aperçus que Rose était elle aussi présente. Le fait de me montrer faible devant Emmett était inconcevable, mais me montrer inférieur en face de Rose était tout simplement inimaginable.

-Va-t-en mon vieux on s'occupe de Carlie … Part une petite heure. Ta journée va être difficile.

Je sentais le besoin pressant de sentir le vent frôler mon visage, mais je ne pouvais imaginer partir sans Carlie.

-Va-t-en Ed … Tu ne peux pas aider Carlie dans ton état.

Je lui laissai doucement Carlie et je sortis rapidement de l'appart.

J'aurais voulu avoir la force de rester. J'aurais tant voulu … Je sentis le vent heurter mon visage et la pluie tomber sauvagement. J'avais enfin réussi à sortir.

Je me lassai un moment de faiblesse. Un moment pour lâcher prise. Être faible.

La pluie était mon alibi et les larmes qui tombaient durement de mes yeux étaient cachées.

Mes pas me dirigeaient rapidement vers cette rue. Rue qui avait rendu ma vie terne et déplorable en un véritable enfer.

L'endroit même où un chauffeur saoul avait heurté de plein fouet ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Je me retrouvais en plein milieu de cette rue. L'endroit où mon ange avait vécu les derniers instants de sa vie.

Si ce con de chauffard avait été dans le coin je l'aurais certainement tué. Tuer en savourant chaque moment avec joie. Cet enfoiré ne méritait pas la vie.

Une mauvaise décision pouvait briser la vie des gens.

Et bien, en plus d'avoir enlevé la vie de deux personnes, il avait brisé la vie de plusieurs autres … froidement, aveuglement.

Debout, en plein milieu de cette rue déserte, je constatai à quel point la situation était ironique.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure que j'étais ici. En plein milieu de la même route qui m'avait tout enlevé. J'étais là, immobile et trempé. Mes yeux étaient fermés et j'attendais. Aucune auto ne semblait vouloir passer à cet endroit. Tout était calme et moi j'attendais. J'attendais un signe. J'attendais peut-être ma fin.

Une fin digne d'un roman savon. Un frère incapable de continuer sa vie qui vient mourir au même endroit que sa sœur.

Ma sœur qui avait passé cette rue en 15 secondes et s'était fait fauchée. Moi, qui y était depuis un moment et qui n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une vie.

Si ironique.

J'essayais de me refaire la scène de ce tragique accident et je n'en pouvais plus.

J'étais crevé et à bout de nerfs. Le problème était que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Sans vraiment y penser, je partis vers l'appart de Bella à quelques minutes de cette rue maudite.

Les larmes coulaient toujours traitreusement sur mon visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Edward ?

Mes sentiments se bousculaient dans mon cœur. J'avais envie de lui ouvrir mon âme pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à passer au travers … Par contre, j'avais le grand besoin de fuir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Si égoïstement, sans une pensée pour Emmet, Jacob … Sans une pensée pour Carlie.

Le plus triste dans tout cela était que je savais que j'en aurais été capable.

J'aurais pu sans grands regrets partir et tout laisser derrière moi. Je le savais et je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

Je voulais être là pour Carlie. La voir grandir …

Et Bella était la seule, sans trop savoir pourquoi moi-même, qui pourrait m'empêcher de faire cette connerie.

Sans trop que je m'y attende, Bella me prit dans ses bras. Si délicatement que j'aurais cru rêver si je n'avais pas sentis la chaleur de son corps me réconforter.

Elle m'amena sur son divan sans jamais me lâcher.

Je déposai doucement ma tête au niveau de son cœur tentant de me calmer. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tentant de me réconforter.

-Qu'est qui est arrivé Edward ?

Je devais m'ouvrir à elle. Je voulais m'ouvrir à elle. Par contre, je savais que présentement ce n'était pas le moment. Je voulais être calme pour lui en parler. Je voulais bien lui expliquer.

Bella comprit mon besoin de temps et ne posa plus de questions jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mieux et que je décide par moi-même d'entamer la conversation.

Je restai tout de même au chaud et en sécurité dans ses bras. J'avais cette impression ridicule qu'ici rien de mauvais ne pouvait m'arriver.

-Je … Carlie m'a parlé de ces parents ce matin et elle a commencé à pleurer … et … je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter, mais je me suis effondré. Lâchement. Je ne comprends pas comment je pourrai tenter d'élever un enfant si je ne suis même pas assez fort pour me tenir debout seul. Le point fort de cette mini-famille. Elle avait besoin de moi Bella. Tant besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là pour l'aider. Quand Emmett est rentré, il a compris en un coup d'œil l'étendue de la situation. Il voulait que je m'en aille un peu. Simplement pour me calmer. Je voulais tellement rester avec elle que ça me déchirait encore plus le cœur. Mais je suis parti lâchement, n'en pouvant plus de me montrer si faible devant Rose et Emmett … et sûrement devant Carlie aussi.

Je pris une pause, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais tellement parlé vite que j'en étais essoufflé.

-Et je suis allé à l'intersection …

Je savais que je n'avais pas à en dire plus. Elle comprendrait de quoi je parlais.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à te punir ? Comme si tu voulais avoir plus mal ?

-Je devais voir l'endroit où ma sœur à vécu les dernières minutes de sa vie. C'était comme si j'avais besoin de voir cet endroit qui hante mes nuits … Cet endroit isolé et sombre. Il y avait des fleurs à l'endroit où l'auto a percuté l'immeuble. Des tas de roses blanches et aucun lys. Je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit d'aller déposer la fleur préférée de ma sœur à un endroit où tous l'ont déjà fait.

Bella ne dit rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire ou si c'était parce que tout cela la dépassait. À cet instant, je réalisai vraiment que j'étais ici, avec Bella. J'étais venu pleurer dans les bras de Bella. C'était la première qui m'avait vu verser une larme pour ma sœur. Elle ne méritait pas de devoir s'occuper d'une âme en peine. Elle, elle avait une vie. Des amis … Peut-être même des prétendants. Des gens sains d'esprit.

Je me relevai doucement et regardai son visage un moment. Je savais qu'elle était belle, mais c'était comme si je la voyais sous un autre jour. Comme si c'était la première fois et que je redécouvrais ses profonds yeux brun noisette. Elle était sublime et je restai sans mots pendant un moment.

Puis, je baissai la tête, relativement gêné par le nombre de minutes que j'avais pris pour simplement l'admirer.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire qu'être avec moi. Je vais y aller.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder et je vis que ses joues étaient un peu rougies.

-Tu as bien fait d'être venu … Je t'ai peut-être mal jugé Edward. Tu es simplement un homme brisé depuis trop longtemps.

Bizarrement, son commentaire ne m'insurgea pas. Elle venait simplement de me dire ce que j'évitais de m'avouer depuis tant d'années.

Sans trop y penser, je passai délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Je lui souris avant de me lever, d'enfiler mon manteau et de repartir chez moi.

J'avais une marche d'environ 20 minutes pour revenir chez moi et j'en étais reconnaissant.

20 minutes avant de revoir Carlie. Allait-elle mieux ? Me pardonnerait-elle d'être parti ?

20 minutes avant de devoir prendre une douche, mettre mon habit et partir à l'enterrement.

En arrivant chez moi, je vis que Carlie semblait aller mieux et que Rose la préparait tendrement. Elle avait déjà enfilé la robe que Bella lui avait apportée et Rose s'amusait à la coiffer.

Ne voulant pas les déranger et n'étant pas tout à fait prêt à connaitre le verdict de Carlie sur moi, je n'entrai pas dans le salon et le contournai par le corridor.

Mon objectif était bien entendu d'atteindre ma chambre avant qu'Emmett ne veuille me parler.

Je commençai, donc à marcher un peu plus vite. Par contre, c'était sous-estimer Emmett. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et vis qu'il était tranquillement assis sur mon lit.

Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais honte et je savais que mes yeux devaient toujours être gonflés et un peu rouges.

-Ça va Ed ?

-Autant qu'on peut aller lorsque c'est l'enterrement de notre sœur.

Il y eut un silence. Pas un silence gênant, plutôt apaisant comme le calme avant la tempête.

-Et tu es allé où ?

-À l'intersection de l'accident.

Un autre silence. C'était une conversation étrange à avoir avec Emmett. Il avait tendance à éviter les problèmes et les confrontations.

-Peux-tu s'il–te-plaît arrêter de regarder tes pieds et me regarder un moment Ed. J'étais inquiet pour toi et…

Je l'avais écouté et je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux. Ma tronche devait être pire que je ne le pensais pour qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement dans sa phrase avec un air étonné.

-La vache Ed! Je savais que tu souffrais en silence, mais à ce point ? Pourquoi nous l'as-tu jamais dit?

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour me contrôler. Je ne rêvais que d'un moment de solitude dans ma douche.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras fortement tout en me tapant dans le dos.

-T'es mon meilleur pote et jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Tu vas t'en sortir Ed! Moi et Jake on va être là. Tout va bien aller.

Il se recula et je lui fis un petit sourire. Le seul que j'avais la force de sortir.

Comprenant mon besoin de calme, il me frappa l'épaule avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans une douche brûlante. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'y étais resté, mais cela me fit un bien fou.

J'enfilai mon costume sans presse malgré le fait qu'il fallait partir dans environ 10 minutes.

Une fois mis, je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux avaient repris une allure normale, mais je voyais toujours la souffrance intense dans ceux-ci. Je fermai longtemps mes paupières dans l'espoir que cette image change, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je restai ce même homme. Cet homme détruit.

Lorsque je sortis, Carlie vint me voir et je la pris dans mes bras. Je fus apaisé lorsque je vis qu'elle ne me repoussa pas le moins du monde.

-Dézolé parrain.

Je fus sous le choc un instant. Elle était désolée ? Désolée pour quoi ?

-Z'est pas été forte comme toi.

La situation ne pouvait être plus absurde. Si un de nous deux était courageux, c'était bien elle.

Je la regardai bien dans les yeux pour qu'elle comprenne l'étendue de mes paroles.

-Carlie, tu es la petite fille la plus courageuse et magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu dois le croire. Parrain ne s'est pas senti très bien et il est parti. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je te jure de ne plus jamais te laisser seule, d'accord ?

-Promis ?

Je voulais tellement lui dire oui, mais j'avais brisé tant de promesses dans mon passé … j'avais fait souffrir tant de gens.

J'hochai tout de même la tête, priant tous les dieux existant pour que je puisse tenir cette promesse.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la tête.

La gardant dans mes bas, je partis vers la cuisine où Emmett et Rose semblaient avoir une conversation privée. J'allais m'en aller pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais ils m'entendirent et se retournèrent.

-On y va ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se fit dans le silence pour ma part tandis qu'Emmett et Rose tentaient d'amuser Carlie sur la banquette arrière

Jake était arrivé juste à temps pour embarquer avec nous et conduire. J'avais pris la place du passager.

Je n'avais fait que regarder les paysages défiler dans ma vitre. Je sentais le regard de Jake se poser sur moi de temps en temps, mais je ne m'en souciais guère.

Je n'avais invité que les gens les plus près d'Alice et de Jasper. Je ne voulais rien de phénoménal et je crois que c'était ce qu'Alice aurait voulu.

Elle adorait faire des choses sûrement trop grandes et trop extravagantes lors des fêtes. Par contre, je crois que dans ce genre d'évènement, elle n'y aurait pas vu l'utilité. Je voulais que les gens se souviennent d'Alice et Jasper et non pas de la grosseur ou de la beauté de l'événement.

L'auto s'arrêta et je dus prendre un moment avant de réaliser que c'était simplement parce que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Rose avait Carlie dans ses bras et je savais que celle-ci avait eu la conversation que j'aurais voulu avoir avec elle. Elle lui avait parlé de l'enterrement et de tout ce que cela signifiait. Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir, mais ce sentiment était tout de même présent. J'aurais tant voulu être celui qui lui expliquerait. C'était une discussion qui me revenait sans aucun doute.

Je me plaçai devant Rose pour prendre Carlie. Je savais que c'était la seule personne qui m'empêcherait de partir en courant durant la cérémonie.

-Je … je ne suis pas sûre dans ton état Ed.

Je faillis voir rouge avant qu'Emmett n'intervienne.

-Rose.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Sans attendre sa réaction, je pris Carlie qui me tendait les bras depuis un instant. Je lançais un regard d'avertissement à Em. Rose était une bonne personne et voulait certainement faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais elle n'avait rien à dire dans cette décision.

Je m'éloignai un peu d'eu et murmurai à l'oreille de Carlie.

-Comment tu te sens ma jolie ?

Elle cacha son visage dans mon coup et je lui flattai doucement le dos.

-Oui, moi aussi je me sens comme ça. Tu as le droit d'être triste et de verser des larmes cocotte.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu es prête ? Après on va aller se prendre une glace ok ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Je la mis doucement par terre. Je voulais qu'elle se sente libre de ses mouvements.

J'avançai vers la petite foule, ma main dans celle de Carlie.

Je reçus les condoléances de plusieurs personnes. Passant par mes oncles et tantes à des amis d'Alice et Jasper.

-Edward !

Je souris en entendant le son de la voix de ma marraine.

-Carmen !

-Je ne te vois plus assez souvent mon grand. Tu es si beau.

Je souris doucement.

-Bonjour Eleazar.

Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

-Mes condoléances Edward. Je suis si fier de toi.

Je me sentis mal. Mal qu'il m'idéalise ainsi. Carmen et Eleazar avaient remplacé mes propres parents lorsque j'avais 17 ans et que j'avais déménagé dans leur maison. Mes parents ne l'avaient pas pris, mais je n'en pouvais plus de la maison familiale et mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient accueilli les bras ouverts. Cela avait duré environ un an. Lorsque j'avais atteint ma maturité, Alice et moi étions partis. Loin.

Carmen me prit ensuite dans ses bras comme une vraie mère l'aurait fait.

-Nous avons pris la décision de déménager ici. J'ai vu un petit café pas loin à vendre. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ma petite entreprise. En plus, tu nous manques Edward et je veux être près de toi lorsque tu en auras besoin.

-C'est beaucoup trop Carmen.

Elle sourit.

-Non. J'aurais dû être ici il y a bien longtemps Edward. Alice et toi étiez bien trop jeunes. Alice a trouvé Jasper, mais toi tu avais besoin de support et nous n'étions plus là pour toi.

Je savais que lorsqu'elle disait nous, elle ne parlait pas simplement d'eux. Elle incluait aussi mes parents et je retins un frisson.

La cérémonie débuta et je pris doucement Carlie. Tentant de me concentrer sur elle plutôt que sur les paroles du prêtre. Paroles qui décrivaient si peu ma peine face à la situation et qui ne ressemblaient en aucun point à Alice.

Lorsque je me sentis sur le point d'exploser, je relevai la tête pour tenter de me calmer.

Mauvaise décision.

De quel droit se présentaient-ils ici avec ces mines affreuses alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pendant tant d'années ?

De qu'elle droit réapparaissaient-ils lorsque leur enfant était morte ? Il était trop tard maintenant.

Beaucoup trop tard.

**Rebonjour! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si je ne post pas d'ici là JOYEUX NOEL ! Amusez-vous et profitez de chaque instant. Une review ? **


	8. Chapter 8

Les gens partent tous un jour.

Pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnues, dans certaines situations, ceux que nous ne voudrions plus jamais recroiser reviennent et ceux pour qui nous donnerions tout ne serait ce que pour voir leur visage une dernière fois disparaissent pour l'éternité.

J'aurais aimé croire que ces gens étaient là pour me faire grandir. Pour m'aider à voir ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de réaliser, pour me marquer, pour m'aider à changer.  
>J'aurais aimé être cette âme naïve. Cette âme qui voyait du bon dans tous et chacun. J'aurais aimé être comme Alice.<p>

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur mes géniteurs. Je ne pouvais savoir quelle aurait été ma réaction si je n'avais pas été à l'enterrement de ma sœur, si mon cœur n'était pas aussi épuisé par toutes ces émotions nouvelles … j'aurais surement été capable de faire une scène. Je ne savais tristement pas jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller. Je savais simplement que je serais allé loin… surement trop loin.

Je sentis une douce main caresser mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir Bella qui me fit un petit sourire tout en continuant de faire des ronds apaisants avec sa main dans mon dos. Ma réaction, à la vue de mes parents, avait-elle été si visible ? Je pris de grandes respirations et je tentai de me concentrer sur Carlie.

Lorsque le prêtre finit son discours, je laissai Carlie à Bella et je marchai en tremblotant vers la tombe d'Alice et de Jasper pour y mettre la première poignée de terre. Par la suite, tout se passa trop rapidement pour que je n'en prenne réellement conscience. Les invités partirent après la mise en terre et le cimetière se vida rapidement.

Ma tante et mon oncle vinrent me serrer dans leurs bras avant de partir me faisant promettre de visiter leur nouvelle maison dans les prochains jours. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvâmes seulement Emmett, Rose, Bella, Jake et moi. Par contre, j'eus la mauvaise impression d'être surveillé de loin. Tous mes sens me disaient que mes parents étaient quelque part me fixant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient manqué durant tant d'années.

Par contre, je ne levai pas les yeux pour vérifier, car je savais qu'au fond je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir de réponse.

Je m'accroupis devant la tombe d'Alice et j'oubliai rapidement le fait que je n'étais pas seul. Je caressai doucement les lettres de son nom gravé dans la pierre. Je laissai mes souvenirs avec ma sœur revivre dans ma mémoire. Je les rejouai un à un, tentant d'allonger leur durée. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à les abandonner. Je n'étais pas prêt à vivre la perte de ma sœur. Il y avait tant de choses non-vécues, tant de non-dits.

Mon regard se détourna vers le bout de pierre qui représentait maintenant Jasper. Bizarrement, une vague d'images le représentant envahit ma mémoire et celle-ci me fit mal. Peut-être était-ce le fait que toute cette aventure m'avait rendu plus mature, mais je le voyais réellement pour la première fois.

Un homme droit et généreux. Un homme qui aurait tout fait pour Alice. Un homme amoureux. Un père digne et fier. Le meilleur père qu'un enfant ait pu jamais rêver avoir. Un père avenant et affectueux. Jasper adorait littéralement sa famille. C'était si évident que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas ne m'en apercevoir plus tôt.  
>Ce qui me frappa le plus fut la façon avec laquelle il me regardait d'un air mi-paternel, mi-fraternel. J'avais toujours cru qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, mais au contraire. Il voulait m'aider. Il aurait aimé autant qu'Alice que je m'en sorte. Que je devienne le jeune homme que j'étais destiné à devenir.<p>

Et soudainement, je vis clair dans mes intentions. J'avais été jaloux. Jasper était l'homme que j'aurais voulu être. Le pire était certainement que de rester aussi gentil et généreux ne semblait pas lui être exigeant. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux tranquillement. J'étais resté ici trop longtemps et je savais que ces tombes ne répondraient pas à mes questions et ne me consoleraient pas.

En me levant, je vis que Bella, Carlie et Rose étaient parties dans l'auto pour me laisser un petit moment d'intimité. Je cherchai rapidement où étaient Jake et Emmett.

D'un coup, je figeai. J'avais su depuis le début que Carlisle et Esmée étaient là, quelque part, mais je n'avais pas voulu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment restés. Jake et Em semblaient tenter de leur parler.

Mon regard croisa le vert flamboyant de celui de ma mère. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Jake lui retint doucement le bras pour lui signifier que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Emmett me fit signe et je savais que celui-ci signifiait que si je le voulais, c'était le moment de m'échapper.

Je me détournai et je partis d'un pas vif vers la voiture. J'ouvris la porte et je croisai le regard de Carlie. Je sus alors où trouver mon échappatoire.

-Tu veux toujours une glace Carlie ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire tout en hochant la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle vint rapidement se nicher dans mon cou. Je regardai Bella et je sentis mon cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement lorsque je vis la douceur qui émanait de ses yeux.

-Tu viens avec nous Bell's ?

De magnifiques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement vers la crémerie qui se situait à environ 10 minutes du cimetière. Carlie marchait un peu devant nous et elle regardait le sol comme si elle pensait y trouver réponse à ses interrogations.

-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup de services Bella, mais je voulais savoir si tu voudrais garder Carlie pendant quelques heures, le temps que je fasse un peu de ménage dans la maison d'Alice ?

Elle me regarda un moment.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Je ne pris pas le temps d'y réfléchir. J'avais déjà repassé cette question des millions de fois dans ma tête.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Elle hocha tranquillement la tête. Je lui souris.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour tu pourrais apprendre à m'apprécier ? À laisser mes erreurs en arrière ?

Mon cœur commença à battre encore plus vite que tout à l'heure dans l'auto dans la peur de l'inconnu dans lequel je me lançais. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'entendre sa réponse et le fait que je me sente ainsi me terrifiait encore plus.

-J'aimerais t'en vouloir encore. Je ne vais jamais oublier ce que tu as fait, mais maintenant que je te connais … Maintenant que je sais qui se cache derrière la façade que tu te crée, je ne peux plus t'en vouloir … Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Merci.

J'avais soufflé cette dernière ligne doucement, me sentant un peu plus léger. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et sans vraiment y penser, je lui pris la main. Un petit choc parcourut le long de mon bras et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée que je commençais à reconnaitre. Je n'en suis pas trop sûr et je n'ai jamais osé lui demander, mais je crois qu'à cet instant, des teintes rosâtres envahirent, elles aussi, mon visage.

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Carlie. Ses petites boucles virevoltaient dans le vent. Je savais que des moments entre filles lui feraient du bien. Malgré son jeune âge, elle aurait certainement besoin d'un amour plus maternel. Quelque chose qui différait de ce que Jacob, Emmett et moi pouvions lui offrir. Rose était là et je savais que je pouvais lui demander, mais Bella me semblait être la meilleure option pour des raisons que je ne pouvais ni même m'expliquer à moi-même …. Ou peut-être m'avouer.

Je souris à Bella avant de lâcher sa main et de marcher rapidement derrière Carlie pour la prendre dans mes bras en la faisant tourner dans les airs. Son rire cristallin résonna autour de moi et mon cœur ressentit un élan d'amour.

Je la fis descendre et la serrai tout en enfouissant doucement mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu, un jour, en vouloir au monde d'avoir amené un tel ange dans ma vie. Un petit cadeau. J'aurais voulu qu'Alice soit là. Elle voulait tellement que je m'en sorte. Elle aurait voulu me voir sourire. Alice aurait voulu me voir ainsi avec sa fille. Plus affectueux, plus protecteur. Être son oncle, un grand frère …

Je me rappelais parfaitement du jour de son accouchement. Je me rappelais encore de la nervosité qui avait pris possession de mon corps lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la première fois. J'avais eu l'impression de pouvoir la briser au moindre mouvement brusque. La fierté et l'amour que j'avais vu à cet instant précis dans les yeux de ma sœur m'avaient certainement marqué. J'avais sûrement passé à côté d'une opportunité de rendre à ma sœur tout ce qu'elle avait su me fournir. Une chance de lui remettre la monnaie de sa pièce. Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire ce petit effort sachant à quel point Alice en aurait été heureuse ? J'aurais pu me forcer et me rapprocher de Carlie. Je savais parfaitement que j'en serais tombé sous le charme facilement. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais été capable de montrer aux gens à quel point ils me tenaient à cœur ? À quel point je les aimais ? Et pourquoi réalisais-je tout cela simplement maintenant ?

Mes parents étaient arrivés trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés.  
>Moi, par contre, j'avais été présent, mais je n'avais pas plus essayé qu'eux de réparer quoi que ce soit. J'étais resté là à regarder l'action se dérouler sans intervenir malgré mon rôle principal dans cette histoire. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas sur qui je devais porter le blâme. Moi ou mes parents ?<p>

Ayant décidé que j'avais étiré ce moment à la crémerie à son maximum, je m'éclipsai en faisant la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible.

Tout en marchant tranquillement vers l'arrêt d'autobus, je remarquai chaque petit détail. Les feuilles tombaient doucement une à une des arbres, virevoltant au rythme régulier du vent. Le soleil qui commençait à redescendre dans le ciel était d'un magnifique orange brûlé. Il me semblait accueillant, chaleureux comme s'il tentait de me guider vers un chemin plus heureux, moins rocambolesque.  
>Mes pas étaient constants sur le pavé, créant un rythme régulier.<br>1… 2 …3  
>Un écureuil traversa rapidement la rue à la recherche d'un endroit où cacher sa trouvaille.<br>1…2…3  
>Un couple d'hirondelles sifflait doucement une mélodie devenue familière. Elles étaient perchées sur leur branche isolée du reste du monde.<br>1…2…3

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de mes mouvements ni quelles furent mes interrogations pendant ce trajet en solitaire, par contre, je me rappelais parfaitement de chaque petit détail qui m'entourait.  
>Peut-être ne voulais-je simplement pas penser à ce qui m'attendait lorsque j'allais arriver chez Alice, alors je me concentrais sur quelque chose qui me déconcentrerais. Je savais que si je commençais à penser sérieusement à ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre, j'aurais fait demi-tour.<p>

La maison d'Alice était grande et accueillante. Elle était faite de pierres grises et des volets bleus ornaient les fenêtres. C'était le type de maison dans laquelle on s'imaginait déjà la famille parfaitement unie et heureuse qui y habitait. Des jouets trainaient un peu partout et une grande cour entourait la maison pour que leur progéniture puisse y jouer. On pouvait déjà prédire que les pièces étaient éclairées et chaleureuses.

Une seule auto était stationnée dans le stationnement. Celle d'Alice. Une Mini-Cooper jaune canari. Ce n'était certainement pas un secret que ma sœur aimait être au centre de l'attention.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, je doutai de toutes mes motivations qui m'avaient donné l'idée de rentrer dans cet endroit. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je pris la clef dans la poche de mon jean. Je rentrai celle-ci dans la serrure avec plus de difficulté que d'ordinaire. Je la poussai tranquillement tentant de calmer le rythme de mon cœur. Je pris bien soin de regarder vers mes pieds jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement dans la maison et que j'aie refermé la porte derrière moi.  
>Je serrai les dents et malgré le fait que je ne m'en sente pas la force, je levai les yeux et je me sentis nauséeux.<p>

J'avançai jusqu'au premier cadre de porte que je vis. D'ici, j'avais une vue sur le salon et la cuisine. Certaines chaises n'avaient pas été rangées après avoir été utilisées et les jouets de Carlie trainaient un peu partout dans le salon. Des assiettes avaient été déposées dans le fond du lavabo, attendant que quelqu'un trouve une minute au retour pour les laver.

On pouvait clairement s'imaginer le fait qu'ils étaient partis à la va-vite ce matin-là. Alice était ensuite venue, à la fin de sa journée, me porter Carlie. Puis, elle n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds ici. Elle ne foulerait plus jamais le sol qui avait vu grandir sa fille pas à pas. La vaisselle ne retrouverait pas sa propreté aussi vite que prévue. Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait remis à un lendemain inconnu ne seront, finalement, jamais finies.

Je me retins sur le mur, tentant d'y trouver un support dans un instant de faiblesse alors que mon cerveau continuait de s'imaginer minute par minute la dernière matinée qu'Alice et Jasper avaient vécue ici.

Mon regard se posa sur le piano qui trônait en plein cœur du salon. Un magnifique piano à queue qui avait un jour appartenu à notre grand-mère. J'avais toujours eu une connexion spéciale avec la mère de mon père. Elle m'avait appris à jouer du piano à un très jeune âge et me l'avait légué à la suite de sa mort. Je n'avais jamais voulu l'avoir. J'avais lâchement abandonné la musique à mes 17 ans. Alice n'avait jamais perdu espoir qu'un jour je prendrais conscience de la chance que j'avais d'avoir un tel talent et que je recommencerais à jouer. Elle l'avait donc gardé à ma place. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que je n'avais pas touché à une seule touche d'un piano. Cet instrument était pourtant la seule manière que j'avais trouvée, à l'époque, pour m'exprimer. Après avoir arrêté, je m'étais encore plus refermé sur moi-même sans crier gare.

Je m'approchai comme hypnotisé par la beauté de ce piano. Il scintillait sous la lumière du plafonnier et me rappelait des jours meilleurs. Je passai doucement mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire noires et blanches. Mes plus beaux moments se rapportaient majoritairement à cette merveille. Les rencontres, les réunions familiales et les moments de solitude avaient souvent fini assis sur un banc devant cet instrument.

Je m'assis en tremblant.

J'avais toujours mieux réfléchi ici. Mes idées semblaient plus claires, meilleures. Je relevai mes yeux et fis un rapide tour de la salle.

Je venais de voir ma sœur se faire enterrer. Mes parents avaient refait surface et une petite fille de 4 ans m'attendait pour que je la ramène avec moi.

Avez-vous déjà cru au destin ? Pensez-vous qu'un chemin prédestiné naît au même moment que vous ? Est-ce que tout arrive pour une raison claire et précise ? J'avais toujours voulu me rebeller contre tout et contre tous. J'avais toujours cru que le fait de ne croire en rien était plus facile, qu'ainsi je ne pouvais ni être déçu ni avoir la moindre attente.

Et si nous avions tous besoin de croire en quelque chose de plus fort que nous ? De plus fort que tout ? Peu importe sous quel visage apparaissait-il, peu importe qui il était vraiment. Pouvoir se dire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un veille sur nous peu importe les évènements.

Je ne suis toujours pas sur d'être capable d'accepter une telle théorie … Par contre, la musique a un jour été cette force invisible qui me permettait d'avancer et je savais que malgré le fait que je l'avais abandonnée, elle, elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais.  
>Cette pensée me réconforta et au fond c'était tout ce que je voulais. Tout ce que j'avais besoin. Une dose minime de réconfort.<p>

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce court chapitre. Je vous avais parlé d'un PDV de Bella et bien je crois bien qu'il sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Tous les commentaires sont bien sûr très appréciés ! **_

_**Merci, comme d'habitude, à ma correctrice StayTheNight. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Je sais …. Je ne publie vraiment pas souvent. Par contre, j'ai encore des tonnes d'idées pour cette fiction et j'aime toujours autant écrire. Je m'excuse tout de même et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. C'est le premier PDV de Bella ! Merci à ma correctrice StayTheNight.**

PDV Bella.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais eu une belle vie. J'avais vécu une enfance calme, joyeuse et je n'avais jamais manqué d'amour. Mon frère avait toujours été là pour moi, malgré le fait que le temps nous avait quelque peu séparés. Ma vie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Rien qui ne pourrait en faire un jour un livre ou un roman. Par contre, je l'aimais ainsi. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention. 

Mes parents avaient divorcé lorsque j'avais 15 ans et cela avait sûrement été l'étape la plus difficile à traverser. J'avais toujours cru à l'amour avec un grand A. L'âme sœur était pour moi quelque chose de réel, quelque chose de tangible. Mes parents avaient toujours été mon exemple. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour je verrais leur amour se détériorer devant mes yeux. Ils avaient fait un si long bout de chemin ensemble que je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre comment tout cela avait pu s'arrêter si vite. 

J'avais compris avec le temps et s'ils étaient plus heureux séparément alors je n'avais rien à dire dans cette histoire.  
>Graduellement, j'ai perdu fois en l'amour. Je commençais tranquillement à penser que peut-être que finalement notre vie se résultait à trouver quelqu'un avec qui nous pourrions trouver quelques années de bonheur avant de séparer nos chemins et de recommencer avec une nouvelle personne.<br>En vieillissant, j'avais compris que le monde n'était peut-être pas aussi beau qu'on me l'avait fait croire. Réalisant pas par pas que les comptes de fées n'existaient pas et que les fins heureuses semblaient plus appartenir à la fiction.

Je n'avais jamais eu de relation bien sérieuse et je passais tristement la plus part de mes soirées le nez dans mes cahiers à réviser. J'étudiais en droit et mes travaux devenaient sûrement trop souvent ma seule et unique compagnie. 

J'avais abandonné mes rêves de mariage et d'enfants pour en prendre de plus matures. J'avais la forte impression que je finirais ma vie en étant une avocate célibataire et froide avec plus d'une vingtaine de chats ou de chiens … dépendant certainement de mon humeur.

Aussi désolant que cela pouvait paraître, à 20 ans j'avais déjà des idées aussi ternes et mornes et mes amies en étaient souvent découragées. 

C'est à cet instant de ma vie qui, comme vous pouvez certainement le constater, n'a rien de bien palpitant, qu'il est entré. 

Mes amies me parlaient souvent d'un certain jeune homme qui était à notre université. Elles prenaient un plaisir fou à me raconter chaque petit détail de sa vie ainsi que ses qualités majoritairement physiques. En bonne amie, je me contentais d'acquiescer de temps en temps pour feindre un intérêt sur le sujet de conversation. La vérité était que je m'en foutais comme l'an quarante et que j'avais tendance à perdre de longs bouts de la conversation.

Un jour, j'avais enfin compris que le fameux Edward Cullen était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Je l'avais rencontré une ou deux fois et cela très rapidement.  
>Puis, il avait lâchement joué avec mes amies et s'était retrouvé dans ma classe au milieu de la session.<p>

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à porter un jugement rapide sur une personne, mais avec lui c'était différent. Je l'avais jugé dès le début.  
>Tombeur, grand parleur, … con. <p>

Puis, comme si la vie voulait me donner une leçon, me prouver que j'avais tord, elle l'avait mis sur ma route.

J'avais, en premier lieu, voulu aider mon frère à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était tombé ou plutôt le sortir du pétrin que son meilleur ami lui avait jeté dessus. Je n'avais pas vraiment aimé le fait que pour accomplir cette tâche je devais côtoyer quotidiennement Edward. 

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quand le changement a eu lieu. Le moment où je n'aidais plus Emmett, mais Edward. J'ai vu quelque chose en lui que je n'avais pas su voir avant. Je n'ai jamais su pour quelle raison je restais toujours aux alentours. Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'ai vu à un moment donné qui m'avait fait espérer. Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il était venu me voir en pleurant … peut-être était-ce même avant. 

Je rentrai dans mon appartement et déposai mes clefs sur la table d'entrée. Il me restait environ deux heures avant d'aller travailler au café du coin. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux avant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire cuire mes pâtes. En attendant que celles-ci soient prêtes, j'allai dans le salon et je m'assis sur le divan en ouvrant un de mes fameux livres sur le droit. 

Lorsque j'eu fini de manger mes pâtes et de faire ma vaisselle, je retournai au salon, tentant de trouver une chaine à la télé qui pourrait faire passer le temps. J'entendis le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure et je sus que ma colocataire, Angela, venait de rentrer. 

-Bella ?  
>-Ici Angie. <p>

Elle arriva vers moi en souriant et se laissa tomber sur le divan. 

-Grosse journée ?  
>-T'as pas idée. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu ce connard de Cullen avec un enfant. Tu crois que c'est légal qu'un homme comme lui puisse approcher des enfants ? Je crois que … <p>

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive et je m'étouffai bruyamment. 

-Mon dieu ça va Bells ?  
>-Hum hum. <p>

Elle me sourit avant de tourner son attention vers la télé. 

-C'est bien … Je veux dire c'est bien que tu sois capable de parler de lui comme ça sans larmes.  
>-Il m'a laissée par texto après deux semaines et cela sans explication. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne mérite une seule larme. T'as de la chance Bell's de n'avoir jamais avoir eu à faire avec lui. Il a le physique, mais c'est tout le pauvre.<p>

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire tout en me bombardant d'insultes mentalement. Comment n'avais-je pas pu dire à ma meilleure amie que j'aidais ce supposé connard depuis autant de temps. Au début, je n'avais pas voulu lui en parler, car je pensais que c'était simplement temporaire …

Bizarrement, je ne savais plus si je pouvais me passer de la présence de Carlie. Elle était extrêmement attachante et j'étais vite tomber sous le charme. La vie lui avait fait le pire des cadeaux et pourtant je pouvais toujours voir le courage au fond de ses yeux. J'avais d'abord cru que la vie devait vraiment lui en vouloir de l'avoir mise sur la charge de Cullen, mais mon idée avait vite changé. Je voyais dans sa façon d'agir avec elle à quel point il l'aimait.

Puis, même si je n'aimais pas l'avouer, je ne savais pas si je pouvais m'éloigner d'Edward. Il changeait doucement de jour en jour comme si toutes ces années de maturité qu'il avait laissée de côté venaient le bousculer d'un seul coup. Je ne savais pourtant pas s'il avait changé ou s'il était simplement retourner celui qu'il avait un jour été. Edward était extrêmement beau, et même si un jour j'avais cru que cela s'arrêtait à cela, je voyais très bien qu'il avait beaucoup plus.

Je commençais à penser de plus en plus à lui et mon corps réagissait d'une drôle de manière lorsque j'étais à ses côté. Je rougissais avec une facilité déconcertante et mon cœur s'accélérait sans prévenir.

Je soupirai doucement avant de dire au revoir à Angela et de sortir de mon appartement, prenant la direction de mon boulot.

PDV Edward.

Emmett et Jake étant à l'appartement, j'avais décidé de prendre ce temps libre pour me chercher un travail. J'avais toujours vécu sur l'héritage de ma grand-mère et sur les économies que j'avais faites plus jeune. Il faut dire que, sans que cela en fasse mon mérite, Alice m'aidait souvent … trop souvent. Jake et Emmett réglaient des paiements avec une participation minable de ma part. Mes parents avaient payé mes études en me créant un compte universitaire il y a bien longtemps, rêvant que je devienne médecin.

J'avais failli vomir lorsqu'ils m'avaient annoncé cela. Vouloir un fils médecin … je m'étais demandé si l'on pouvait encore plus entrer dans le cliché.

Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas pris ma vie en main. Je me laissais vivre et cela sans remords.

Maintenant que j'avais Carlie sous ma garde, j'avais besoin d'argent. Je savais qu'un travail étudiant ne paierait pas toutes les dépenses, mais c'était certainement mieux que de lâcher mes études. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais toujours eu une grande facilité à l'école et je savais que si j'y mettais un peu plus d'efforts je pourrais me trouver un très bon travail à la fin de mes études.

J'avais décidé de devenir ingénieur par grands encouragements de mes professeurs qui, malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'appréciaient guère, voyaient en moi un potentiel.

Je marchai sur la rue principale à environ 5 minutes de mon appartement, rentrant dans chaque boutique et restaurant que je croisais et leur donnant mon C.V... Peu semblait intéressés, mais j'avais confiance de me trouver quelque chose.

J'étais allé voir le notaire un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour la lecture du testament. Comme je l'avais pensé, tous les effets de Jasper et Alice me revenaient. De plus, Alice avait laissé une lettre pour Carlie. Le notaire m'avait dit que dès la naissance de Carlie, elle lui avait laissé une lettre pour que peu importe l'âge qu'aurait Carlie lorsqu'elle mourrait, elle aurait toujours un souvenir d'elle. Elle avait aussi demandé qu'elle ne reçoive pas cette lettre avant ses 16 ans.

Cela m'avait d'abord chamboulé, mais j'avais été soulagé par le fait que le lien entre Alice et sa fille n'était pas rompu. Elles auraient un nouveau moment mère/fille lorsque le temps serait venu.

Je rentrais dans un petit bistro en me disant que celui-ci serait certainement le dernier que je ferai de la journée. J'avais la bonne impression qu'ici pourrait être le lieu de mon futur emploi. Une pancarte était installée à l'entrée disant qu'un poste de serveur était à combler. Je m'avançai donc avec confiance vers le comptoir. Je m'adressai à l'homme qui s'affairait à laver un meuble.

-Bonjour, je viens porter mon C.V.

-Oui, vous pouvez le…

Il releva la tête et son regard se changea en un instant. Il devint sombre et remplit de haine et je mis un instant avant de réaliser que c'était moi qu'il regardait ainsi.

-Je suis désolé, nous n'embauchons pas. Au revoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous avez une pancarte devant qui demande un serveur.

Il ne me répondit pas et je ne pus me résoudre à partir. J'avais le besoin étrange de comprendre ce brusque changement d'émotion.

-Je peux savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je peux toujours me présenter. Je suis…

-Edward Cullen.

Je le regardai plus intensément pendant un instant, tentant de comprendre de quelle façon je le connaissais.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas n'est pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son visage me disait quelque chose ?

-C'est bon … Je comprends. Tes amis et toi n'avez jamais vraiment pris la peine de savoir qui était vraiment la personne que vous intimidiez. Faibles et solitaires, c'était les seules choses que vous pensiez que nous étions.

Je fermai durement mes yeux alors que les souvenirs me frappèrent de plein fouet.

J'avais été ami avec Emmett et Jake étant plus jeune, mais je m'étais éloigné pendant une certaine période. À cette époque, je trainais avec n'importe qui et je faisais n'importe quoi.

Cette ''bande d'amis'' avait tendance à intimider plusieurs personnes. Je n'avais jamais participé à ces attaques, mais j'étais tout de même présent. Dans ma tête, vu que je ne participais pas à l'action, tout cela n'était pas de ma faute. Nous étions plus souvent saouls que d'autre chose et quelque fois, je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs de mes soirées.

Jake et Emmett m'avaient sorti de la merde dans laquelle j'étais en souvenir de nos années d'amitiés et certainement des demandes incessantes de ma sœur et peut-être même de mes parents.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir dehors. Je restai un moment immobile avant de le suivre. Je vis qu'il s'allumait une cigarette en s'accotant sur le mur de l'édifice.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais me suivre. Je suis sorti parce que je suis en pause.

Il me montra sa cigarette.

Je savais qu'il faisait tout pour me déstabiliser. Il refaisait des gestes identiques à ceux de James. James était certainement celui qui influençait le plus le groupe.

-Ça a continué longtemps ?

Il me regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas me répondre.

-Après que je sois parti du groupe, ils ont continué longtemps à t'intimider ?

-2 ans …

Je regardai au loin pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir.

-Tu sais ce que je n'ai jamais compris Edward? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour tout arrêter. À moins que ça t'amusais que je me fasse battre pendant que toi tu t'accotais bien tranquillement sur le mur.

-… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas, mais on allait au même lycée. Tu étais plutôt celui qui parlait à tout le monde sans penser que cela pourrait nuire à ta popularité. Tu aidais les gens. Je sais que tu as déjà aidé mon ami à sortir d'un casier dans lequel les gars de foot l'avaient enfermé. Tu as sorti un gars d'un casier, mais moi tu m'as laissé me faire casser le nez sans rien faire.

-Je n'ai jamais été d'accord …

Il rit.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu aurais dû dire cela. Maintenant dégage.

Pdv Bella.

Après mon quart de travail, je repartis chez moi, seule. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas d'aller vers Edward. Est-ce que j'avais raison de croire qu'il changeait ?

Je ne voulais tellement pas me faire prendre. Je savais que si je continuais d'avancer dans la direction dans laquelle j'allais, un retour en arrière pourrait être impossible.

Mon cellulaire émit un petit bruit et mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite dans l'espoir qu'Edward soit celui qui m'envoyait ce message.

Emmett.

J'essayai vainement de ne pas être déçue du fait que cela ne soit que mon frère qui m'envoyait le texto, mais j'échouai lamentablement. Je cliquai pour l'ouvrir.

Hey petite sœur ! T'as des histoires que je pourrais raconter à Carlie? Je connais rien aux princesses moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, tentant de m'empêcher de rire à l'idée de voir Emmett raconter l'histoire de Cendrillon à Carlie.

Ariel est sa princesse préférée, raconte lui celle-là

Ariel ?

La sirène Em, la sirène.

Je regardai l'heure.

16h42.

Edward devrait être rentré à cette heure, non ? Pourquoi me demandait-il cela à moi ?

Edward n'est pas là ?

Non, il m'a demandé de garder un peu plus longtemps, il devait aller à la maison d'Alice … enfin la sienne …

Edward m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait fini de rassembler les affaires qu'il avait besoin … Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour y retourner … une raison personnelle.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dictait que ce n'était pas normal.

Par contre, je savais que ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Je sortis un livre, mais je ne fus pas capable de me concentrer.

Je ne pouvais pas aller voir … s'il s'était retiré, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir personne.

Je pourrais tout de même passer devant la maison … Emmett me l'avait montrée la dernière fois. Je regarderais s'il y a une lumière et après je partirais. Tout simplement.

Tentant de me prouver que j'allais voir simplement pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, je mis ma veste et je pris mes clefs.

J'arrivai rapidement devant la maison et je vis qu'une lumière y était ouverte.

C'est à cet instant que je trahis la promesse que je m'étais fait à moi-même. Je sortis de ma voiture et je me figeai devant la porte d'entrée.

Ma place n'était pas ici. Il ne voulait certainement pas me voir même s'il n'allait pas bien. J'allais retourner sur mes pas quand j'entendis le son d'un piano s'élever dans les airs et remplir le silence environnant. Une voix douce et envoûtante prit place avec la mélodie du piano et mon corps me ramena derrière la porte. Je savais que si je cognais, je briserais toute la magie et que cette ballade s'arrêterait au même moment.

J'essayai donc directement la pognée, consciente que c'était surement un effort inutile.

Par contre, la poignée n'offra aucune résistance et je pus ouvrir doucement la porte. Je marchai doucement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en suivant le son de la musique.

Arrivée à destination, je vis qu'Edward était l'homme derrière le piano. Il arrêta brusquement de jouer et j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait entendu entrer. Je commençai à paniquer tout en essayant de créer une explication à lui fournir par rapport à ma présence ici. Par contre, comme si de rien était, il recommença à jouer une nouvelle mélodie.

**Written in graffiti on a bridge in a park**

(Écrit en graffiti sur le pont d'un parc)

**'Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing the mark?'**

(_As-tu déjà eu le sentiment d'être à côté de la chose?)_

**It's so cold it's so cold**

_(C'est tellement froid.)_

Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant précis. Comme si, pour une fois dans sa vie, il démontrait au monde tout ce qu'il ressentait sans le moindre filtre.

Written up in marker on a factory sign 

_(Écrit au marqueur sur l'enseigne d'une entreprise)_

I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine 

_(Je lutte avec le sentiment que ma vie n'est pas la mienne)_

It's so cold it's so cold 

_(C'est tellement froid)_

See the arrow they shot 

_(Voir la flèche qu'ils tirent)_

Trying to tear us apart 

_(Essayant de nous séparer)_

Take the fire from my belly and the beat from my heart 

_(De prendre le feu de mon ventre et le battement de mon cœur)_

Still I won't let go 

_(Je ne lâcherai rien)_

Of you- ooh ooh 

_(De toi - oh oh)_

Oh you use your heart as a weapon 

_(Oh tu utilises ton coeur comme une arme)_

And it hurts like heaven 

_(Et il blesse comme le Paradis)_

On every street every car every surface a name 

_(Dans toutes les rues, toutes les voitures et toutes les surfaces, un nom)_

Tonight the streets are ours 

_(Se soir les rues sont les notre)_

And we're writing and saying 

_(Et nous écrivons et disons)_

Don't let em take control 

_(Ne les laissons prendre le contrôle)_

No we won't let em take control 

_(Non, nous ne les laisserons pas prendre le contrôle)_

Yes I feel a little bit nervous 

_(Oui je me sens un peu nerveux)_

Yes I feel nervous and I cannot relax 

_(Oui je me sens nerveux et je n'arrive pas a me détendre)_

How come they're out to get us 

_(Comment ça se fait qu'ils viennent nous chercher ?)_

How come they're out when they don't know the facts 

_(Comment ça se fait qu'ils viennent alors qu' ils ne connaissent pas les faits_.)

Tant de personnes le jugeaient, le visaient … si peu le connaissaient. 

So on a concrete canvas under cover of dark 

_(Alors sur une toile de béton en dessous d'une couche d'obscurité)_

On a concrete canvas I'll go making my mark 

_(Sur une toile de béton je vais laisser ma trace)_

Armed with a spraycan soul 

_(Armé d''une bombe à âme__)_

J'étais tellement emportée par la chanson et par toutes les vagues d'émotions qu'il y laissait finalement visibles à tous que j'en avais oublié d'être discrète. Ma maladresse prit le dessus et je m'accrochai bruyamment contre une table d'appoint.

Il se retourna vivement et je m'empourprai.

-Je suis vraiment désolée … mon frère … la porte ouverte … eh

Je me retournai pour partir le plus rapidement possible et oublier cet évènement. J'étais tellement conne. Je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison, cherchant rageusement mes clefs dans ma poche.

-Bella ! Bella attend !

Je restai immobile. Je n'avais plus le courage de bouger. Je ne voulais pas retrouver de la colère dans ses deux magnifiques émeraudes.

-Bell's retourne toi s'il-te-plaît.

Il me prit doucement le bras et je retins un frisson. Je me retournai, continuant tout de même de regarder vers mes pieds comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

Il prit sa main et remonta mon visage pour que je puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me fit un petit sourire gêné et mon cœur recommença avec son rythme rapide que je commençais à connaître par cœur. Je me demandais si un jour, mon corps arrêterais de réagir aussi vivement à son contact.

-Je ne voulais pas briser ton intimité …

Il rit doucement et je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension.

-Arrête de t'en faire Bell's ! Ça va je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai décidé de venir ici pour jouer. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas touché à un piano. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis assis et j'ai attendu. Attendu quoi, ça je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage d'aller jouer. Par contre, quand j'ai commencé, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Tu vois, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue sinon j'y serais resté toute la nuit.

Il me sourit doucement encore, mais je vis quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Une vague de regrets … comme un mauvais souvenir qui refaisait surface.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui …

Avant que je ne puisse pousser mon interrogation, il mit son doigt sur ma bouche et je compris que quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas en parler.

Par contre, avec ce geste, une connexion étrange se créa entre nous. Je sentis son corps se rapprocher doucement du mien alors que mes yeux faisaient aller retour entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Il se pencha doucement et, impatiente, je fis le reste du chemin pour que mes lèvres se joignent aux siennes.

Le baiser commença doucement, nous étions tout deux d'abord craintifs, puis il devint plus langoureux. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'approfondir. Je me laissai happer par ces sentiments nouveaux jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule doucement en laissant tout de même son front contre le mien.

Je pris de longues respirations, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me demandais soudainement s'il avait lui aussi ressenti le lien qui semblait nous unir.

-Je … je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

Il se décolla brusquement de moi et partit.

Cela me prit un instant pour réaliser tout ce qui venait de se produire. Cela me prit du temps avant de réaliser que j'étais seule et chancelante alors que la nuit m'englobait complètement.

Le temps de réaliser qu'il m'avait donné un cadeau inestimable avant de me le voler.

**Au moins je reviens avec un long chapitre ! Hahahah Merci beaucoup et une review de votre part me ferait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à y mettre votre opinion sur la suite et vos idées !**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Je reviens de voyage et j'ai finis l'école alors … un nouveau chapitre ! Mon dieu ça fait une éternité. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt court je vous l'accorde, mais l'inspiration a été dure à trouver. Bonne lecture. Merci à StayTheNight pour sa correction. **_

_**PDV EDWARD.**_

Je rentrai dans notre appartement pour découvrir Emmett endormi par terre. De son côté, Carlie était étendue de tout son long sur le divan et avait son pouce dans sa bouche. C'était une nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait depuis quelques semaines. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de la mort de ses parents. J'essayais de tout faire pour limiter cette perte, mais personne ne pouvait remplacer ses parents biologiques. Je la regardai un instant en me demandant comment une chose si horrible avait pu arriver à un ange si fragile. Confiant de ne jamais connaître la réponse, je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'amener dans ma chambre. Je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux.

-On va avoir un endroit à nous bientôt ma belle.

Je me penchai et lui donnai un baiser sur le front. Je sortis de ma chambre pour prendre une douche avant d'aller réveiller Em.

-Mec !

Je le poussai un peu avant qu'il n'émette un grognement.

-Em réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva lentement. Je ris doucement.

-Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre Emmett.

Il acquiesça avant de partir vers sa chambre, encore endormi. J'ouvris une couverte sur moi alors que je m'allongeai sur le divan, assez prêt pour entendre si Carlie se réveillait une nouvelle fois durant la nuit. J'avais tout fait pour laisser les souvenirs de ma journée le plus loin possible de ma tête, mais ceux-ci me rattrapèrent. Ce jeune homme à qui j'avais gâché sa jeunesse … ce baiser volé à Bella.

Bella … Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais parti si vite … Peut-être était-ce de veilles habitudes ou simplement la preuve que je n'avais pas changé.

Je pris mon cellulaire afin d'envoyer un message à Bella.

_Désolé…_

Maintenant j'étais prêt à la laisser aller. Carlie allait s'ennuyer, mais Em verrait encore sa sœur. J'étais persuadé que Carlie ne perdrait pas contact avec Bella. Je savais simplement qu'être près d'elle n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Pas pour maintenant … peut-être même jamais. 

**PDV BELLA.**

La chaleur que j'avais ressentie lors de notre baiser s'était rapidement évacuée de mon corps. Je ressentais simplement l'air glacial qui me fouettait le visage et le vide. Je n'étais plus vraiment consciente du lieu où j'étais ni du temps qu'il était. Je me sentais faible.

Tout à coup, une rage monta rapidement en moi. Je m'en voulais de m'avoir laissé avoir aussi facilement. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laisser pénétrer ma vie et mon univers avec une telle facilité alors que je n'avais jamais dépendu sur personne.  
>J'avais été faible. Si faible …<br>Moi, qui m'étais toujours prise pour une femme forte et indépendante.

Je réussis finalement à reprendre mes esprits et je retournai vers mon appartement.

Mon cellulaire vibra et j'ouvris le message sans prendre la peine de regarder son destinateur … chose que je regrettai par la suite.

- Désolé…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
>…. C'est vrai qu'un simple désolé était amplement satisfaisant.<br>Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était suffisant ?

Je décidai de me calmer. Il n'avait pas commis un meurtre … De toute manière, je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et ce soir n'avait été qu'une simple confirmation.

_**PDV Edward.  
><strong>_

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque j'entendis un cri étranglé et une suite de sanglots étouffés. Je me levai rapidement pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et retrouver Carlie assise sur mon lit, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. 

-Chuuuut. Ça va Carlie. C'était simplement un rêve … Je suis là. Tout va bien. 

Je flattai doucement son dos et j'entendis sa protestation. Elle était à peine audible, mais j'en compris tout de même l'essentiel. 

-Non... Papa et maman … plus jamais avec moi. 

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas qu'une plainte s'échappe de mes lèvres du coup que je venais de recevoir une nouvelle fois à mon cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je repensais à ce gars que moi et mes amis avions intimidé et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point il se régalerait de tout ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Comme quoi nos erreurs nous rattrapent tous un jour. Qui aurait cru que je comprendrais toutes ces foutaises que les adultes nous racontaient lorsque nous étions jeunes aussi bien aujourd'hui ?  
>Et moi, je n'étais pas foutu de me mettre dans la merde et le malheur seul… non … Je devais amener une petite fille de quatre ans, quasiment cinq, avec moi. <p>

Je réussi à la border jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, épuisée par ses crises de larmes. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus me résoudre à quitter son chevet et je dormis avec elle dans mes bras, pensant naïvement la protéger du monde extérieur. Par contre, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à tout ce qui nous attendait.

En me réveillant, je me rendis compte que Carlie n'était plus dans mon lit. Je passai ma main sur mes yeux pour tenter de me réveiller un peu. Je me levai en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux. Je vis une note sur le frigo. 

_Parti pour l'après-midi avec Carlie au parc et à la plage. Non maman Edward je n'ai pas oublié sa crème solaire. Em.  
><em> 

Je secouai la tête, découragé, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Je me préparai un café et j'allai chercher le journal pour voir s'il pouvait y avoir des jobs intéressantes. Je recommençais l'école dans quelque temps alors j'avais encore du temps libre pour en chercher une.  
>Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et je me levai rapidement pour répondre. <p>

-J'arrive ! J'étais sûr Em que t'allais oublier quelque chose. Et puis, où t'as fourré tes clefs enco… 

La porte était assez grande ouverte pour que je réalise enfin que ce n'était pas Emmett qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me dépêchai de refermer celle-ci, mais une main m'empêcha d'atteindre mon but et j'abandonnai, sachant que je ne gagnerais certainement pas cette bataille. Je laissai la porte s'ouvrir. 

-Papa, maman. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, ni comment vous savez où j'habite, mais vous n'êtes pas les bienvenue. 

Je pointai la sortie, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne partiraient pas. Je voulais, par contre, être sur qu'ils comprennent que je ne les voulais pas chez moi. 

-Belle façon d'accueillir ses propres parents. 

J'acquiesçai et repartis m'assoir dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas quelle réaction je pouvais avoir si je restais debout devant eux. Je pris donc une gorgée de café avec la forte envie de m'enfuir d'ici. Je sentais mes parents analyser mon appartement, sûrement en tentant de vérifier si j'avais réussi ou non à vivre sans eux. 

-Tu restes ici depuis longtemps? 

En regardant ma mère, je vis qu'elle était extrêmement fragile. La mort d'Alice avait dû être aussi dure pour eux qu'elle l'avait été pour moi. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais été tenté de dire qu'elle aurait été plus dure. La perte d'un enfant doit être la plus grande des souffrances, mais ils n'avaient tellement pas été présents ces dernières années. La culpabilité, elle, devait les ronger. 

-Quelques temps, mais vous n'êtes surement pas venus ici pour tenter de connaître où j'ai vécu tout ce temps. Vous voulez quoi? 

-Edward … On vient de perdre quelqu'un de crucial dans nos vies. Nous devrions faire le deuil ensemble. Être unis dans ce qui nous arrive. 

Je ris. 

-Vous savez ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que vous venez de réaliser vos erreurs avec la perte d'Alice. Je crois que vous vous êtes dit que vous deviez réparer cela. Mais attention, vu qu'Alice n'est plus ici, vous vous êtes rabattus sur votre deuxième enfant pour me prouver, mais surtout vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas de si mauvais parents que ça. 

Mon père s'approcha et mis sa main sur mon épaule. 

-Edward je comprends ta peine… 

Je savais que tout cela n'allait pas bien finir et cette phrase déclencha une rage que j'avais gardée à l'intérieur de moi. Je me levai et mis une saine distance entre eux et moi. 

-Vous ne savez rien … rien de ce que je ressens et de ce que je vis. Maintenant sortez de mon appartement. 

Mes parents se regardèrent avant de tenter une nouvelle approche, mais je les devançai. 

-Vous savez quoi? Si vous ne voulez pas partir, c'est moi qui vais m'en aller. 

Je partis et sans me retourner je dis : 

-Fermer la porte avant de partir.


End file.
